The 1st Annual Fannie Awards
by Zaratan
Summary: Welcome to the first annual Fannie Awards, dedicated to Kim Possible fanfiction. Join your hosts Zaratan and mattb3671, as we congratulate the very best on the site! With special guests and performers, you sure don't want to miss this!
1. Introduction

Don't worry folks, this is simply the introduction to get a few things out of the way, right off the bat.

Just a word of advance warning on everything here. While I wish everyone could be recognized, only the top 3 in each category (plus any ties for third) will be mentioned here. All the nominees are posted on the website though, so please, check them out. As well, we are having some musical acts, and since I can't actually add in music, just play along if you have it. Lol

I own none of the characters involved, nor none of the performers or songs. I just wanted to make this look good, so please… no suing me! Mattb owns himself, and wrote most of his own lines, as well as a few of the other characters lines. All award winners and nominees wrote their own speeches, and contributed a portion of their stories themselves, or gave permission to do so within the awards ceremony.


	2. Best OneShot Overall

Welcome, one and all to the 1st Annual Fannie Awards, set to recognize all the hard working authors out there who strive, in their own free time, to bring the very best of the Kim Possible Universe to people every day. And now your hosts, Jason 'Zaratan' Jones and Matt 'mattb3671' Bryson!

"Well Matt, I am so glad you could be here with me today to host the 1st Annual Fannie Awards. I can't believe the talent of our esteemed guests here. For the past several years, so many people have come together, in their love of a single program, to produce some remarkable works of art."

"Right backatcha, JZ! Why, I remember back when there were less than 2000 stories in the KP fanfic section. Then authors starting multiplying like smuffy little plot bunnies in springtime. People united, fans came together! As one we said, '65?' Not enough! We want more than a kiss at Prom! If you mousey buggars won't, _THEN WE WILL_!" mattb3671 thrust his fist into the air. "And, so we bog-diggity did!"

"And now, we see where that determination has brought us. The cancellation of Kim Possible didn't kill the franchise; it strengthened it, made it stronger. And the fanfiction thrived! New authors appeared rapidly, and the forums blossomed. New ideas came into the mix, and new story ideas were brought forth."

"And, the sky opened up, heavenly shafts of light rained down, and lo and behold, we had our fourth season granted to us by much wiser Disney demigods. Most stories will be AU when it arrives, but did the writers care? Oh heck no. We laughed and cheered the loudest! More _canon _fodder for our powerful pens!"

Mattb3671 leered.

"Are y'all ready for some season four smuff? I am. But until then, the ink will flow, and the writers will dream. And the readers will read... we hope! And until then, let's give out some prizes! Our first category is 'Best One-Shot Overall'. Ladies and gents, Hank Perkins, Esquire, and Dr. Chester Yapsby!"

Hank and Chester stroll in, tuxedo clad, Hank looking lawyer smug and Chester glancing about nervously. Hank addressed the crowd. "Well, I'm not really sure why we're here but as long as someone can sign my time card –"

"Let's get this over with..." moaned Yapsby. "Do you see any... roaches? Giant roaches?"

Perkins shot Yapsby a disbelieving look. "Umm, _no_. Now, the nominees for Best One-Shot are...

**Chronic, by Nate Grey**…

_Kim's__ cheeks turned bright red. "You heard me," she muttered._

_"Oh, I heard you. I just don't believe what I heard. I didn't know you were into girls, __Kimmie_

_"I'm not!" Kim protested. "I just...have certain...needs, is all."_

_Shego__ chuckled. "You don't have to explain it to me. We all get that...itch from time to time..."_

_"No, no, no!" Kim cried, her face going red again. "That's not what I meant, __Shego_

_"Sure, Pumpkin. Whatever you say. Just keep in mind that you're the one hugging me."_

_Kim bit her lip. "I have...a condition," she said at last._

_"It's more of a sexual preference, actually," __Shego__ pointed out._

**How Drakken Almost Stole Christmas, by G-Go**…

_"But Drakken insisted she wear a disguise, _

So he dressed her up (and avoided her eyes).

'Cause her angry look could have rendered him dead,

While he fastened an antler up on to her head.

"This is stupid!" She growled, "No one's going to buy this!"

"Not with that attitude," He sniffed, "Come on, just try this."

Then Drakken walked out, hiked his belt several notches,

Shook his fist at the town, "Santa's comin', beeyotches!""

**It's a Small Thing, by CaptainKodak1**…

"_Yikes!" He dove through the opening as the cat swatted at him. He felt the claws whisper by him as he fell out of the vent to land on Shego's bed. He got to his feet to see the cat pushing the vent open more. Ron felt a breeze and looked down._

"_AHH MAN!"_

_Ron glanced back up to see his pants hanging from the cat's claws. The cat pushed again and the vent opened more. Ron slid off the bed and ran into the other room which turned out to be the bathroom._

"_WHOOPS, wrong turn."_

_Ron turned to run out but the cat had forced the vent and was now approaching with his pants in its mouth. The cat took a couple of more steps toward him. Ron looked around and saw he cornered next to the tub. The glass doors were open so the climbed up the curtain hanging outside the tub. He stood on the edge of the tub and faced the cat. It was then he heard sloshing of water. He turned to the side. Shego lay in the tub covered in bubbles. Her blackened eyes grew large around her swollen face._

"_STOPPABLE!" Shego shrieked._

"_AHHHHH" screamed Ron as he slipped on the soap on the side of the tub and fell in the water._

"_HIssssss" The cat jumped Ron fell off the side of the tub. The cat passed over him and landed in the water. There was another shriek from Shego as she tried to stand up only to slip and fall. The rush of water splashed Ron out onto the floor. Ron tried to run from the room as water continued to splash out the floor. Several items came hurtling at him from Shego's direction as she screamed his name along with several other words. He grabbed one of the bottles that spray foam nozzle and sprayed the floor as he ran. He hoped it would make it slippery. The sodden cat was tossed out of the tub to land in the foam. Furball continued to try to get on its feet but Ron stood and sprayed the cat as much as he could. The cat howled as the foam covered it and it retreated around the sink. Ron threw the can to the floor and ran from the room. He wiped himself off as he was covered in the foam himself. He did not see the name on the can as it rolled away. "Nair foam mousse"_

**Little Black Dress, by CaptainKodak1**…

_I turned and walked slowly across the room to a small cabinet knelling in front, I opened it and pulled out a thick photo album. My hand slid across the plastic cover. This was Kim's album, the one Anne and I had started when Kim was first born. The album was thick and heavy. Not many pictures had been added recently since we had gone with the digital cameras. The album lay in my lap as I slid into my favorite chair and opening the front cover. A picture of Kim and Ron dropped into my lap. It was a picture of Kim and Ron he had taken that night of the Diablo's. They had returned home after beating Drakken and had returned to the dance. They had left the house hand in hand that night. Another picture caught my eye. It was a pictures of a much younger Kim and Ron all dressed up for Halloween and heading out the door._

_Another picture caught his eye. This was a newspaper photo from the evening of the Diablo's. Kim stood there in that form fitting suit with Ron standing with her. Her hand was curled around Ron's. Kim was not little anymore. She was becoming a grown young woman. She had made a place for herself in this world, and she had someone to share that place with and it was not me._

_The hours have passed, and I sit here waiting for Kim to come home. The clock gleamed out the time. "12:45" The dance supposed to over at 12:30._

_Headlights played across the front of the house. I hesitated from getting up._

"_No, I will give them this one little bit of privacy. Although a stern reminder of "Black hole" in his email might not be a bad idea."_

_I got up and waited in the door to the den. I leaned against the doorway as the front door knob rattled. I heard quiet voices on the other side of the door, then the doorknob rattled again and the door opened. Kim backed in the door whispering "good night". She closed and locked the door. Glancing through the drapes she watched until Ron had gotten back in his car and pulled away. Kim turned off the front light and turned to see me standing there. Her eyes got big. "OH DADDY WAIT till you hear this." We turned and sat down and I listened as Kim curled up next to me and told me of everything that had happened. I really didn't hear much. I just sat there marveling at the wonderful young woman that seemed to have blossomed before my eyes. She laughed and giggled as she explained all that had occurred that night. Once in awhile she would reach out and grab my hand to make a point._

_I remember a little girl reaching out to grab my hand. She needed help climbing some steps or she wanted a horsey ride. 'A daddy special.' She would climb on my leg and take a seat on my foot. I would then flex my leg raising her higher and higher. Kim would cackle with laughter. "Higher daddy higher!" She would say until I would flip backwards and let her slide forward onto my stomach for a special daddy hug and tickle. Anne would come in the room and tell me to stop being so rough. Kimmie and I would always look over her and giggle together._

_Kim stood using my knee to help her.. She had told everything that had happened. I smiled at her as she looked down at me. She bent over and gave me a slight kiss on the cheek. "Thank you daddy, I love you." She whispered. She smiled as she turned and headed up the stairs to her room. I stood and turned off all the lights in the room, then followed her up the stairs. I watched her as she entered her room. Kim turned back, saw me standing there, and waved. I waved back as Kim smiled and disappeared into her room._

_I sighed as I watched her disappear into her room. Where was she going? She was growing up and facing a life of her own. His little girl was little no more. She was going places on her own and she had a fine man standing at her side._

"TOMORROW, UPPERTON!" cried Yapsby out of nowhere. The crowd stared. Perkins elbowed the researcher, snapping him out of a daze. "Oh, yes, yes. **And the winner is...**

**Chronic, by Nate Grey!"**

"Accepting the award for Nate Grey are Kim Possible and Shego."

Kim waves to her fans as she walks onstage, dragging a sour-looking Shego behind her.

"Thanks, everyone! We're here to accept this award on behalf of the writer who manipulated us for this particular story-"

"More like grossly misrepresented us," Shego mutters.

Kim frowns and pinches Shego's arm. "Don't make me get the leash again, Shego." Kim clears her throat and smiles again. "As I was saying, Nate thought we should accept the award, since it was our likenesses that drew in the Kigo fans."

"Damn stupid concept if you ask me," Shego grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You'll have to forgive my moody wittle fwiend here," Kim giggles, making Shego cringe. "Because we had to get here early, we didn't get to cuddle as much as she's used to, and as you can see, she's pretty mad about that."

"Stop talking like that!" Shego shouts, her face bright red. "I'm not a stuffed animal!"

"Of course you're not," Kim replies, slipping her arms around Shego and nuzzling her neck. "Don't worry, we can cuddle all you want when we get home..."

Shego growls and pushes Kim's head away. "Basically, I deserve this award for all the humiliation I suffered at the hands of certain people who will remain nameless, but rest assured I know exactly where HE lives."

Kim grins. "Anyway, we have to be going." She quickly stage-whispers, "She gets REALLY grumpy if she doesn't get her snuggles by noon."

Shego claps a hand over Kim's mouth and drags her offstage and back to their seats, muttering angrily all the while.

Jason and Matt walk back on stage, smiling broadly. Matt's eyes seem glued to Shego as she drags off Kim, as Jason continues.

"I always loved that story, had me laughing like crazy. Now, put your hands together for Finger Eleven, with One Thing!"

_Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time _

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds _

Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_

_If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something_


	3. Best Alternative Pairing Story

"Everyone seems to have their favorite coupling. For the most part, that's Kim and Ron, or Kim and Shego. But others like to see something a little different sometimes. And it doesn't have to strictly involve Kim or Ron either."

Matt was grinning madly now. "Oh, I know. There could be Tara and Bonnie, or Bonnie and Monique, or Tara, Monique and Bonnie, or…"

"Matt…"

"Yes Jason?"

"Can we just get on with it? We don't have all night to name off every possible pairing."

Matt just nodded briefly. "Sure, right. Anyways, please welcome to the stage, presenting the award for Best Alternative Pairing Story… Yori and Hirotaka!"

Yori and Hirotaka walk in from the left. Yori smiles, as her silk kimono ruffles as she moves. Hirotaka takes her arm, his suit crisp, as they make their way to the podium.

"Oh thank you, we are most honoured to be here, to present this award."

"Oh, indeed we are Yori. There are so many possible stories out there involving other couples beyond the main two of Kim and Ron, or Kim and Shego, that it is good for them to be recognized here."

"Some prefer to see Kim or Ron paired with someone else. Or, some stories focus on the love two other characters might share with each other."

"And the nominees are…

**A Brand New Cycle, by S-Chrome**…

_"You wanna know my point?" _

_"Yeah! What's your point!"_

_"My point is that you push everyone away from you," Monique stated. "Excluding no one..."_

_It actually sounded like a correct assessment, not that the brunette would believe it._

_"That's not true!"_

_"Then where's that entourage you used to have? Where's Crystal? Where's Brick?"_

_"I don't know!" A faltering Bonnie said._

_"Better yet, Where's Tara?"_

_The brunette got that old feeling that she got from her sisters almost a week ago. She was being silenced once again._

_"I don't know..." She quietly replied._

_"I'm sorry, what was that?" The dark-skinned girl grinned._

_"I said I don't know!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I don't know! You made your point."_

_Submission... Sweet submission. Well, it was sweet for Monique, not so sweet for Rockwaller._

_"What are you trying to tell me anyway?" The unconvinced brunette asked._

_Monique took a few slow steps toward Bonnie, who backed up a few inches. The few spectators that were left had the thought that the gloves were about to come off._

_Her voice almost sounded affectionate. "I'm trying to tell you that you're not going to get rid of me, Bon-Bon."_

_Before the brunette had a chance to even respond, the unthinkable had happened._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Well what do you know?" A grinning Shego said. _

_The redhead was stunned into silence... Well, sort of. "Wha? M-Mon and B-Bon a-a-are..."_

_Meanwhile, nearly 20 feet away from where they were standing, Ron was watching this scene with pure, unbridled glee._

_"That... is... totally wicked!" He shouted, which made a few patrons stare at him._

_"Booyah!" His mole rat, Rufus shouted._

_"You see, Kimmie?" The green-clad woman gloated. "My advice always works."_

**Bad As She Wants Me to Be, by Rougesknight**…

_Feeling the flow of tears on his chest, Ron simply pulled Sheena closer, rubbing her back softly. " Whatever it is, it'll be ok, I promise" he whispered, not sure how he'd make good on the promise, but knowing that he didn't want to fail. He'd seen something in Shego's eyes tonight that he'd never seen when any woman looked at him before, he didn't want to lose that. He kissed the top of her head softly and continued to rub her back, making soothing sounds until they both fell asleep._

**Life Changes, by Zaratan**…

_Shego grabbed the knob, throwing the door open, and was shocked to see Steve there, his hand raised as if to knock, dressed only in a brown robe. "Shego?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Steve lowered his hand, trying to avoid staring at the ample cleavage her robe was showing. "I was… I mean…"_

_Shego glanced out into the hall, and quickly grabbed him, pulling him in. "Aww hell, get in here before someone sees you." She quickly shut the door, turning slowly to face him, pulling her robe closer around her._

"_Look… I was hoping we could talk."_

_Shego crossed her arms over her chest. "What's there to talk about? We had sex, end of story!"_

"_It was more than that, and you know it! Why else would you be having trouble talking to me?"_

"_Maybe because I thought you'd get all clingy."_

"_Clingy? I don't think so, especially not over someone like you!"_

_Shego poked a finger into his chest. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Steve just glared at her. "Just what you think it means! I'm an agent of Global Justice, and you're a criminal deviant!"_

"_You stuck up, arrogant BLEEP!"_

"_Thieving BLEEP!"_

_They stared at each other for a few moments, anger evident in both their expressions, and then fell into each other's arms. Their lips met in a ferocious kiss, tongues dueling for supremacy._

"**And the winner is…**

**Life Changes, by Zaratan!"**

Jason looks up from his notes, his eyes wide in surprise. Glancing over at Matt, he looks back to the podium, where Yori and Hirotaka are standing there, waiting for him. Gazing out over the crowd, Jason walks slowly over to the podium, waving and smiling as he does so. When he gets to the podium, he grabbed the envelop quickly.

"There's got to be some kind of mistake here…"

Yori just bowed, smiling graciously. "I do not believe there has been a mistake made Jones-san. And… the microphone is on…" She handed him the award, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek

Jason blushed slightly, turning back to the crowd. "Wow… this was completely unexpected. I don't think I have anything really prepared… umm… when I started this story, it was only supposed to be something short, a side-story to my main series, and then it grew… bloody plot bunnies… and it became something more!"

"Well… umm… I guess I'd like to thank… umm… everyone I guess, for reading and… damn, I really should have prepared something… thanks to everyone, winning this is just really cool. I don't know if I deserve it more than anyone else, the other stories are just as good, if not better, so be sure to check them out. Thanks again!"

Jason walked back to the side to stand by Matt, a smile widening on his face as he clutches the statue in his hands. Matt just shakes his head, and smiles.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this. He's just going to go on and on… anyways, here are the Bare Naked Ladies, and Alternative Girlfriend!"

_You're in an all-girl band  
Your futon's second hand  
Your parents understand but you don't care  
I have a job in a shop  
I'm an undercover cop  
I make sure the customers aren't thieves  
Old at being young  
Young at being old  
Everything's on hold within our evolution_

_You're my alternative girlfriend  
I love you, and now you cannot pretend  
There's nothing left that won't cross over_

_Last night we slept on the lawn  
you woke up and I was gone  
Back to the dream I dream to leave  
My life with her is a bore  
A worn-out metaphor  
No more surprises up its sleeve  
We're old at being young  
Young at being old  
Everything's been sold to other's revolutions_

_You're my alternative girlfriend  
I love you, and now you cannot pretend  
There's nothing left that won't cross over_

_You live above your dad's four-car garage  
With your vinyl and imaginary entourage  
if I pull up in a U-Haul, pack up quick  
So we can get out of this town 'cause it makes me sick_

_You're my alternative girlfriend  
I love you, and now you cannot pretend  
There's nothing left that won't cross over_


	4. Best Minor Character

"So many stories focus on the main characters, as they should. They are the main characters for a reason. But some people like to bring the lesser stars to the forefront, giving them a chance to shine just as brightly!"

"There are just so many characters there with so much room to grow. You did it with Bonnie and Tara, I did it with Monique and Brick. Oh, and we can't for my favorite girl of all, cause she is here to present. Giving out the award for Best Minor Character are Sensei and Nooni!"

Sensei, his arm through Nooni's arm, enter in from the right of the stage, pausing briefly as Nooni stops to give a kiss to both Matt and Jason. Approaching the podium, the two bow briefly to the crowd.

Sensei cleared his throat, and the room went quiet. "The river running deeply provides the greatest bounty."

Nooni just groaned, pulling the microphone away. "You speak too strange, the round eyes no understand. And what this me being minor character, huh? Nooni no minor. Jason and Matt have much explaining to do."

"Nooni, perhaps you might speak with them after the awards? And the nominees are…

**Bonnie, by Zaratan of Bonnie's Curse**…

_It started innocent enough. A comment to slow someone down, just enough to disrupt events. A carefully placed word, and I was able to help, to change things for the better. And then, just being the bitch became a part of me. The headaches didn't help, nor the lack of sleep, in giving me the grumpy mood to maintain the illusion. And at first, it was all good, it was like playing a game. But as the "game" evolved, I lost friends. You know how lonely it is, to have to be the bitch all the time. Hell, at one low point, I even considered suicide. Now that was fun when I got the flash on that one. And that's when I told Tara, because I needed someone, anyone that I could talk to. The stress was getting to be too much, and I needed someone I could talk to, someone who could help relieve the pressure I was feeling. She didn't believe it at first, but it's not hard to convince someone, so long as they're willing to listen. She's the only one I've ever trusted with this, the only one who might understand. Sure, Kim might, but this rivalry thing would prevent her from ever listening to me._

**Nooni, by mattb3671 of The Biggest Mission Ever**…

"_Note to self: put hair in ponytail before **wrestling**." she mumbled. She slipped Ron's jersey over her head, and at that exact moment, the temple door opened and a slight body slipped in._

_Kim gasped dropping the shirt to the floor, covering her breasts with her arms. She recognized the culprit._

"_Master Lunch Lady!" she started, maybe a bit to loudly._

_The wizened old lady looked Kim over from head to toe. She was carrying a tray holding a small bowl of rice porridge, some assorted glass bottles in odd shapes, and some black clothes folded neatly. She placed it on the vanity._

"_What wrong with hair? Look like you fight with monkey all night." She blurted out in broken English. "And you too skinny. Need to eat more."_

_Kim's eyes popped open. Not only was Master Lunch Lady speaking English, she was hen-pecking her. Like her Nana did._

"_Close mouth. You catch flies mouth open like that," Master Lunch Lady continued, "…you hungry?"_

"…_uh, no, not right now. Maybe later…" Kim managed to get out._

"_Fine. We take bath first. Come get in tub." Master Lunch Lady commanded, walking past Kim to the tub. She turned, standing beside it, and tapped her foot, waiting._

"…_ah, well…" Kim stammered. Did this lady think she was gonna get all naked in front of her?_

"_No have all day. Come, come, get in bath. Young American girl parts no different than old Japanese woman parts. Seen it before. No big. Hurry up!" Master Lunch Lady said, using the 'Mother' tone._

"_Hmph!" Kim grunted like a child._

_Master Lunch Lady's thin eyebrow rose as if to say 'YOUNG LADY… '._

_Kim sighed, stomping over to the tub, arms still crossed over her bosoms. She looked at the elder woman. "Won't you even close your eyes?" she pleaded._

"_Why close eyes? Then I no can see, that just silly. In. Tub. Go!" Master Lunch Lady's foot tapped louder._

_Kim gave in, quickly grabbing her underpants, sliding them down. She jumped into the tub in a flash (no pun intended), hastily sitting down, her back to the old woman._

_Master Lunch Lady had stealthily produced a wooden bucket from behind the tub, which, quite speedily, she filled with water, promptly dumping it over Kim's head, drenching her._

"_GAH! What are you doing! First you force me into in to a tub, **naked**, and then you try and drown me? Master Lunch Lady!" Kim wailed._

"_Hair has to be wet to be cleaned. Stop squawking, little bird." cackled the older lady. "And no more 'Master Lady' name. That what Stoppable-san call me. You call me Nooni now. It my name… but don't tell Stoppable-san. Me like to pull his chain."_

**Tara, by RavenStarfire of Replacement**…

_"And all the while, I acted the shy, timid Tara at school. The one who was always third. All while I planned my own revenge... Then I got it. After her comments in the cafeteria after that day, I came to Barkin's class early and told him a few things Bonnie had allegedly "said" about him – some which were true, some which were partially false, and some that were outright lies altogether. Oh, the look on his face when she walked in the room…oh, damn, you had to be there!" Tara laughed. "Priceless. He suspended her, which pissed off her family, so she ran from her home - and Drakkie picked her up… And now, by getting rid of you, Kim – and Shego –I'll not only get to decide who the new cheerleader on the squad will be, I'll make sure I stay on top – and I'll cement myself as the most dangerous woman in the world. Drakkie and I have a real humdinger of a wedding and honeymoon planned after all this!" _

Jason and Matt are anxiously dancing beside the stage, as Sensei takes up the envelop. Occasionally, they glance at the other, glaring slightly.

"And the winner is… Nooni AND Bonnie! 

With glee, both hosts storm over to the podium, pushing slightly to get at the single award.

"I'd like to thank… quit shoving… everyone who enjoyed my portrayal of Bonnie, and.. HEY!"

"Oh please, you probably got the sympathy vote for putting this together. Nooni was an almost original creation of mine, and has… stop that… has become popular with other writers, and… OWW!"

Nooni grabbed both Matt and Jason by the ears, tugging sharply and twisting, forcing them to the floor. "Fighting stupid, both won! Matt, you friend, Jason, you date, but bicker like child. Stops now! Both are grateful to all who voted for them, and honoured by award. Now, back to work!"

Nooni gave one final twist before letting them go, and both quickly slumped to the floor. Sensei and Nooni gave one last bow to the crowd before returning to their seats in the crowd.

Jason, rubbing his ear, grumbles all the way to his feet. "You know, this is your fault. If you hadn't…"

"Me, she's your date! You should be the one to…"

"CHILDREN!"

Both Matt and Jason cringe as she raises her voice to them. Matt just swallows his fear down a bit. "Umm… let's welcome our next performer. Here's R Kelly, with I Believe I Can Fly!"

_I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms _

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

_See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh _

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh _

If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye_


	5. Best Original Character

"Original characters are probably the most difficult thing to create in any story. Working with established characters, you already know what they are like. But when you create someone new, there is an extra challenge, to make a character that people care about. It's almost impossible to create a character that people will truly worry and care about, but some people have been able to do it." Jason just smiled. "And our special presenters here will tell us just who won for Best Original Character."

"Tonights special guests are two of my favorite fangirls." grinned Matt. "You know you've seen their art, pics like 'Smug' and 'Saint Stoppable'. Everyone, do me a solid and give a round of applause for Ivymae457 and Minnesota Mutt!"

Ivy came skipping out in her mission clothes, red streaks through her dark hair. Muttly bounded out beside her, silver-grey fur shining, cute little tail wagging, in her canine avatar. A fedora was cocked jauntily on her head.

"I can't believe I let Matt talk us into this..." Ivy began, rolling her eyes at Muttly.

"Ruff!" replied Muttly. She turned to glance at the weirdo redheaded guy, growling a bit.

"Papa Smuff has his ways..." smirked Matt.

"Please, whatta dork!" moaned Ivy.

"WUFF!" said Muttly.

"Anyway, the nominees for the Best Original Character are..."

**Kara Fang, by Hobnob-rev**…

_Shia whirled and her right hand snatched up her Katana. With a hiss, the blade unsheathed and she slapped it down on Kara's desk, the noise echoing around the room. "You lie!"_

"_No, that is the truth." Kara sat cautiously. "How much did you hear then?"_

"_ALL!" Shia snapped, both of her hands slamming onto the wood. Her eyes blazed with anger. "How could you lie to me? ME?"_

"_As I recall, I have never lied to you … not in the strictest sense." Kara sighed, a quiet sound that had Shia staring at her in disbelief. "I am sorry you listened to me in there. It must be very confusing for you."_

"_Confusing?" Her sister took one step back, hands trembling. "I am not confused, Kara, I am angry! You killed her!"_

"_Our mother? Kara leaned back in her chair, steepling her hands. So, she finally knows. Perhaps for the best. "Yes." "Yes, I did. And do you know why?"_

"_Why? You are trying to explain why you killed our mother?" The trembling hands slid up to tug gently at blond hair as Shia stared at Kara in absolute horror. "You are actually, standing here, trying to excuse-"_

"_She was never my mother!" Kara hissed violently, her own eyes turning to slits. "She birthed me, she was a womb that produced me! Nothing more! When I was two, she left me in the care of my father and he hated me! Hated me! He threw me into a orphanage a few months later, may he burn in hell! But she abandoned me! So, yes… I killed the woman who birthed me, threw me away and betrayed me! She deserved it!"_

"_That is not the woman I knew!" Shia countered, her own eyes burning. "She loved me! Cared for me! The woman you talk about was not my mother!"_

"_And yet, she was! So who lived in a dream world Shia? You or me?" Kara slid from the seat and carefully made her way around the desk. "The woman we both knew was a liar and a thief. A con artist who used me to draw money from the Jade! A person who then used you to perform con tricks for her! How do you know she loved you? How? Maybe if you just took a step back, you would realise that when I killed her, I did you a favour!"_

**Lacey Lipton, by Bubbahotek**…

_Ron complied with the request, he took a seat next to her and opened the root beer and handed it to her "So…how's things going…today." Ron said awkwardly, he didn't have a clue as to what to say. _

_Lacey took a drink of the root beer, "I've been better, this is good stuff." She said holding up the bottle. Ron smiled and nodded. "Ron, I'm dieing, I'm off the pain medicine they've been giving me to keep me doped up. I want to be aware of things and to say goodbye to people I love before I go." _

_Ron's hands were shaking, "Are you in pain now?" _

_Lacey nodded, "The large doses I've been getting make it feel like every cell in my body is on fire." _

_Ron shook his head, "I...I don't know what to say…do, do you know when…umm…." He couldn't bring himself to say it._

_Lacey nodded, "Soon" _

_Ron nodded and started to break down. He slid off the bed and onto his knees and bawled, he could not help himself. Lacey reached over and played with his hair, "Ron its ok, I'm ready to let go now, I need you to be strong for me." _

_Ron looked up from the bed with eyes full of pain and sorrow, "I don't want you to die Lacey, you filled an emptiness in me, made me feel complete, like I was worth something, kept me from becoming angry and bitter, you accepted me…I don't want to lose that." _

_Lacey reached out and took his hand, "Ron…look at me." Ron turned his head up, "See if any of this makes sense…When boys are little they all think they are great ballplayers or leaders and very few if any are. When girls are little they all think that the parents they live with aren't really theirs and that their parents are really kings and queens and that a knight in shinning armor will come and rescue them…" _

_Lacey stopped for a moment and took a drink of the root beer. "And very few if any of these girls actually meet a knight in shinning armor. Ron you were my knight in shinning armor, with you I got to ride on a motorcycle and go to a club and go out on dates and go parking…Ron with you I got to live." _

_Ron looked down at the bed, "I'm n…no knight in shinning armor." He told her with a smile. _

_Lacey nodded, "You are to me Ron…You'll go on and have other girlfriends and do great things…Just promise me that you'll always remember me." _

_Ron smiled, "How could I ever forget you." Then he got up off his knees and gave her a soft kiss._

**Ray Beam, by G-Go**…

_"Something like that, Ray knew, could seriously damage a person, so he decided the best angle would be to play the caring boyfriend. He practiced sounding like one in front of a mirror and was pleasantly surprised to discover he was pretty good at faking sincerity. When he wanted to, he could sound like an attentive listener. In fact he experimented with a few women, and got so proficient at it, he began timing the hours between the point in which he introduced himself to a woman, and the minute she told him she loved him. His record was 36 hours, but he didn't really count it officially. That one had some serious emotional baggage and was looking for the right man to save her from the misery of being herself. Pathetic. Last he'd heard of her, she'd taken her own life. Whatever." _

"**And the winner is…**

**Kara Fang, by Hobnob-rev!"**

Shego sitting in the front row of tables, just scoffs. "Okay, if this guy hasn't rigged the awards, I don't know who HAS! I mean, Kara Fang? How scary a name is that? Oooh, look at me… I'm all fangs and-"

Hobnob-rev approaches the podium quickly, keeping an eye on Shego even as he greets Ivy and Minn. "Okay, right… this is getting embarrassing. Thanks to all those who voted for me in the polls for best original character. "

"Oh, that's original…"

"Could you keep the green woman quiet? Thanks."

"Oh, you are SO dead… so, SO, dead!"

"The origins of Kara as a character came about very early on. Obvious really when you think about it. As she would be the… well, lynchpin of the whole fiction, and also the dark reflection of Shego's own personality, I had to develop her first and foremost."

"Well, doy!"

"Originally, Kara was designed to be Shego's older sister… someone even more warped than Shego is in her morals. She originally had no intention to join Hego and the like, and she would have been the one that Shego ended up fighting on top of the skyscraper, not Detonhater. But then I decided that I didn't want her to be Shego's sister. What would be the point? We know she has siblings, and it added nothing new to the character in the fiction. I needed a new angle."

"Oh, this should be good. How I made a two dimensional villainess by Mr 'Shego and Kimmie sitting in a tree!' over there!"

"It came while I was watching a TV programme about oriental beliefs, in particular about Yin and Yang. I had already decided that Kara would be Shego's darkness, something that we have all seen when she is truly enraged in the show, given free reign and a body. Kara is, in essence, the rage, anger and hatred Shego feels towards the world… and what makes her evil in my opinion. What you see when you look at Kara Fang, is Shego without any morals, her own beliefs or good streak-"

"What good streak? I don't HAVE a good streak! I'm evil and proud of it. Evil… that's me! So evil!"

Kim just laughs from her table. "What about all the times you've helped me then? Or had a chance to take me out, only to end up tying me to a conveniently escapable wall?"

"Evil villainess rulebook! Always let your nemesis have an escape route or leave one piece of equipment they need to escape."

"Oh, bull, Shego… That's bull!"

"No, I swear Kimmie. It has nothing to do with respect and certainly nothing to do with me not really wanting to see your cute ass getting kill… Damn it, I did it again!"

"May I continue?" Kim and Shego both shoot death glares at Hob, who swallows. "Thanks… The rest of her past was easy. With Yin and Yang in my head, I decided to make her oriental… to add flavour to the character by making her also a good foil for Yori (who I wanted to have as a second opponent for Kara). I needed to have her woo Drakken, and that meant power… Kara would go for evil, like Shego, but with no morals, I decided to create my own super criminal organisation and hence, the Jade were born."

"This guy lives in his own little world…"

"I'll say… and… why am I agreeing with everything you're saying, Shego? I'm a hero… I should be defending him!"

"Well, maybe it's to do with his fiction involving us playing hide the pretzel, Princess…"

"Will you stop with that?"

"Make me!"

"I could go on and on about Kara's torture skills… but then she had to have those to break Shego."

"WHAT? I break for nobody! Especially with a name like Fang!"

"Anyway. Thank you all for enjoying Kara Fang. She is a twisted, ruthless and evil piece of work whose one goal is to make Shego suffer, before killing her as painfully as possible. I rather like her as a character, no matter how psychotic she is."

"Kimmie… just one little plasma ball?"

"NO!"

"So unfair, Princess!"

"Anyway… I'm glad that Kara is up here, in my head… and not real. Or boy, would I end up being in danger over what happens to her at the end…"

Hobnobrev feels a body slid up behind him and notices that Kim and Shego, along with the rest of the audience, are staring in shock. "What?"

A smooth oriental voice whispers in his ear, just as he feels a hand tighten round his neck. "Hobnobrev San? Whoever said I wasn't real? And I really think I should discuss the ending with you… for a long, long time."

"Oh… bollocks… first Shego… now you… M… My thanks to all the voters… while I can still speak. I love you all, and someone call security!"

Hob quickly returns to his seat, sweating profusely, especially once Shego rises to her feet, glaring at him the whole while, before heading to the back stage area.

Jason just wipes his forehead, relieved that trouble hadn't broken out. "Man, Kara Fang always gave me the creeps. Did you feel the same… MATT, YOU LEAVE THOSE PRESENTERS ALONE!"

Ivymae457 and Minnesota Mutt go bolting by quickly, glancing over their shoulders briefly to see Matt hot on their tails. "But ladies… I just wanted to give you a smuff demonstration!"

Jason grabs Matt quickly by the jacket as he tries to give chase again, and Matt quickly finds himself restrained. Manchester-Black quickly blocks the way from any further move by Matt. As the ladies head back to their table, Manchester is there to help them calm down from the chase. (Manchester bribed me folks. Remember that the next time you want in, or need a date for this :D )

Jason finally lets go when he's sure Matt won't go running to their table. "While my co-host calms down, let's welcome Smashmouth, with Come On, Come On!"

_Walking out of the door  
I'm on my way  
Can you tell me just  
Where I'm going  
Occupational skills  
Would you give me a clue  
What to do cause my  
Mind's in motion  
Just trying to relax  
I find myself on the couch  
With big plans  
But there's always tomorrow  
Is something wrong with me?  
Or the way that I'm thinking? _

Come on, come on,  
And tell me why you're staring  
Come on, come on,  
It must be what I'm wearing  
Come on, come on,  
And tell me why it is taking so long  
For you to recognize and stop

Another day in the sun  
I'm having fun  
Feel the heat sneaking up on me  
I take a look in the sky  
A plane goes by  
Is that the reason that I can't breath  
I take a look and I wonder why  
Why these birds don't fly  
It's hard for me to see and I believe  
My oh my

Come on, come on,  
And tell me why you're staring  
Come on, come on,  
It must be what I'm wearing  
Come on, come on,  
And tell me why's it taking so long  
For you to recognize and stop

Another day in the sun  
I'm having fun  
Feel the heat sneaking up on me  
I take a look in the sky  
A plane goes by  
Is that the reason that I can't breath  
I take a look and I wonder why  
Why these birds don't fly  
It's hard for me to see and I believe  
My oh my

Come on, come on,  
And tell me why you're staring  
Come on, come on,  
It must be what I'm wearing  
Come on, come on,  
And tell me why's it taking so long  
For you to recognize and stop  
Come on, come on,  
And tell me why you're staring  
Come on, come on and stop


	6. Best Kigo Story

"Love and hate can be so closely entwined, that it is impossible to tell the difference sometimes. Fires are stoked, passions flamed, and that is the basis for this next category. The Kim/Shego dynamic makes for an interesting story, and I don't think those writers that enjoy it would have it any other way!"

Matt just grinned broadly. "While I generally prefer the Kim and Ron smuff, a little Kigo smuff can be good on occasion too. And bearing that in mind, let's welcome our guests to present the Best Kigo Story Award, Dr. Drakken and Shego!"

Drakken and Shego walk across the stage from opposite sides. Drakken is waving and smiling, obviously enjoying the attention in his black tux. Shego on the other hand just looks upset, the strapless black dress with the slit up the right side fluttering almost angrily along with her mood. As they meet at the podium in the middle, it looks like she's doing everything she can to resist hitting him.

"Isn't this a lovely night to present awards Shego?"

"Please, these geeks have no idea what I can do. They either have Princess beat me or turn me good. I just want to get this over with."

Drakken quickly covers the microphone, poorly, and lowers his voice to a whisper. "Shego, be good. They're reducing our sentence a few months for taking part in this. I, for one, would like to get out of prison sometime before the next century."

Shego just glares at him, but doesn't respond. Slowly, he removes his hand.

"All right, so I'm giving out this award… which one is it again?" Shego listens as Drakken leans over, whispering in her ear, and her eyes go wide. "OH HELL NO! I'm presenting the best Kigo Award? You have got to be kidding me! Where the hell is Kimmie, I have a few choice words for her!"

"Shego, watch your language, there might be children watching."

"Oh please, like they haven't heard it all before." She glares angrily, but Drakken just smiles lightly, his hands clasped as if pleading. "Fine, whatever. Let's get this out of the way so me and Kimmie can have a little talk about the awards she assigns me to present."

"Well, I don't think it was Kim Possible who assigned it, I think it was the producers and hosts, that… Jason and Matt."

"Fine, then I will have words with them! The nominees for Best Kigo Story are…"

**An Unacceptable Sitch, by Allaine**…

_"I'm not going to do this any more, Shego," Kim replied quietly. The acoustics made it easy for Shego to hear her._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Shego asked, frowning. "You can't just let me get away."_

_"I can if it puts an end to this," Kim said._

_Shego glared at her. "You've lost it, Possible."_

_"If you're stealing that diamond because you want me to come after you," Kim told her, "then I'm not going to play that game. Not after everything we've been through."_

_"Look, get it through your head, Kim," Shego retorted. "I'm evil, and I'm stealing this so I can sell it for lots of money. Then I can relax somewhere in the tropics and get my good laugh on all the people who have to slave away every day just to stay alive, while I live in luxury for breaking the law."_

_"At least the wage slaves aren't alone," Kim said._

_Shego took a few steps forward and shook a fist at her. "Shut up, Kim, before I shut your mouth for you."_

_"Who goes with you to Waikiki or Bermuda or wherever it is you go, Shego?" Kim asked. "Family? Friends? Anyone? Are you so determined to live your life alone that you push away anybody who gets close to you?"_

_"Hey, I invited you into my life!" Shego said angrily. "You were the one who decided it was a little too close for comfort!"_

_"Well, that's a plus," Kim said. "For a minute there I was thinking you'd forgotten everything that happened to us."_

_Shego folded her arms and glared. "It happened. So what?"_

_"So there are still issues between us," Kim reminded her. "And we took those issues, and we put them in locked boxes and buried them in the ground, because we were trying to save our alliance. Now the Acceptables are gone, and I want to dig them up, no matter what the consequences. Because I don't want to fight with you, Shego. I want us to be what I thought for a few days maybe we could be."_

_"What?"_

_"Friends."_

**Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul, by Hobnob-rev**…

"_Why'd you save me?" She implored Shego, desperation in her voice. "It had to be a trick, or…or there had to be another reason! You've always hated me! Did you do it to drive me mad? Why can't I hate you back? It's not fair!"_

_Shego gripped Kim round the waist and shoulder and, with a grunt, rolled her onto her back. As she lay on top of the young red head, she felt something inside her ache. Kim deserved to know the truth about her, them... It would probably be the last time they would ever meet, unless…_

_Shego bit her lip and then nodded. "Fine! There is another reason for why I saved you at Duotronics. It's the same reason I began fighting you all those years ago, the same reason I felt dirty when that drone shocked you, the same reason I went to you for help when Fang appeared!" Shego paused and let out a sigh. "For the same reason Drakken thinks I betrayed him, thanks to Kara."_

"_What are you talking about?" Kim hissed, angry that she couldn't budge Shego off her body. The black haired, green skinned woman held her tightly, almost as though her life depended on it. "Tell me! Why'd you save my life?"_

_Shego gripped Kim gently, watched her struggle underneath her. Those dark green eyes of hers flashing with anger, confusion, pain and fear. Sighing with understanding, Shego suddenly found she wanted to wash it all away. Wash away the pain. I love you Kimmie… that's all you have to say to her.You don't know how, or when it happened, but you do… and it's changing things._

_Kim glared at Shego as the green woman stared at her, just stared. "Shego?"_

"_You really want to know why I saved your life, Kim?" Shego asked quietly, missing the shock on Kim's face as she used her real name. Kim Possible… I love you. Say it Shego… you coward! "You want to know why my life has been destroyed by Kara Fang and her manipulations?"_

"_Shego… I…" Kim managed, only for the thief to lean so close to her that she could feel Shego's warm breath on her cheek. "What… what are you doing?"_

"_You want to know?" Shego whispered, eyes glowing as she breathed in the spicy, citrus scent of Kim's hair. She ran her lips along Kim's jaw… seeking. So… beautiful, even when she's angry. No, especially when she's angry._

"_Last chance to say no… Kimmie."_

"_I…Yes… I want to kn-" Kim managed, only for Shego to, lean down and slide her lips onto the young woman's in a smooth, silky kiss._

_Shego felt her mind quiver as her lips touched Kim's. They were so soft, full and tender, that she lost herself in their texture. She tastes so sweet… Oh, Kim… This is why I had to save you, why I could never hurt you now… not now I know you as well as you know me!"_

**Walking the Line, by StarvingLunatic**…

_What the hell? How dare somebody just dump their crap here, Shego grumbled and she went to kick the box just because it seemed like a great way to vent her frustration._

_The emerald-eyed female gave the box a good, swift kick and was going to do it again, but the box made a noise. She craned an onyx eyebrow because, as far as she knew, boxes were not supposed to yelp. She thought someone might have abandoned a dog or cat in the box, so she opened it to inspect what was going on. The contents caused her to leap back in pure shock, which was amazing because she felt like she had seen it all and it was hard to surprise her. There was a dead body in the box._

_Okay, it turned out the Shego jumped to the wrong conclusion; the body in the box was far from dead. The redhead was eating way too much to be dead._

"God… all these people sound like rejected Abba wannabes…"

"Shego… please! Let's just announce the winner!" Drakken fumbles with a gold envelope, while Shego stares in hatred at the small gold statue sitting next to it. The motif is a very familiar redhead curled naked around an even more familiar dark haired woman. "Well, well… **the winner is Hobnobrev!**"

A figure stumbles up to the podium, coughing on a rapidly vanishing mint. "ME? You… I mean… me?"

Shego stares at Hobnob. "This mountain sized moron again?"

"That would be the winner, Shego, you really can't…"

"Oh?" Black lips curve into a cruel and calculating smile. "I see… maybe I should give him my personal thanks now…"

"No!" Drakken grabs her hand before she can move. "Shego, control yourself!"

Hobnobrev shuffles and coughs. "Well, ah… what can I say? Um, I began to write mind body and soul primarily due to the wonderful fictions by Allaine. I'd already seen the cartoon, watched Shego and Kim joust with each other, and had made a comment on another board about how 'friendly' they seemed."

"Friendly? I kicked Kimmie off a helicopter once! How is that being friendly?"

"Um, anyway. I decided to write mind body and soul as a tribute to the series 'An Unacceptable Sitch' that Allaine was writing. What prompted it was Allaine's use of the mind control chip. He used it briefly to add some wonderful angst to his storyline. I decided to go further."

"You did? What's IN your fiction you little geek? It's me right? I'm the one mind controlled again?"

hobnobrev shuffles away from Shego who glares and twitches, only to stiffen as Kim pokes her head back out from back stage.

"I know that MBS has Shego already interested in Kim, physically, but that was my take on the cues that we see, or for the Canon readers are speculated, to be in the cartoon. Anyway, by making, um, Shego the one in danger from Kara Fang, a true psychotic from her past-"

"Who?" Shego sniffs. "I wouldn't be seen dead hanging out with someone called Fang… and WHAT cues? Kimmie and I fight… a lot. Where's the romance? I mean, okay so we scrabble around a lot and touch each other and that one time I ended up with my leg pressed against her… and my hand… I'm gonna stop now."

Hobnobrev blinks. "Um, anyway. It gave me the catalyst for their relationship going further, and eventually blossoming into love in the face of such a cruel and evil woman."

"Me?"

"No, Shego… I think he means this Fang lady."

"Oh."

"To my fans of this fiction, I can only say thank you for sticking with me, for enjoying the story as much as you have, and for posting such interesting- and at times helpful- reviews. MBS itself is coming to an end soon."

"Thank god. The LAST thing I need is Kimmie reading that and then trying to grope me!"

"Shego! I'd never do that!"

"Oh sure princess…. Sure…"

"Um, can I continue?" hobnobrev glares at Shego who stares back in astonishment "I mean, I did WIN this you know! This award! For making you two getting together seem fun and plausible, if any of my fans have something to say about it! I'd like to tell them thanks and how humble it makes me to know they loved it! Is it too much to ask you to rein in the 'bitch of the universe' temper tantrum?"

"Oh god." Kim puts her hand over her eyes. "He is SO dead and doesn't realise it."

"You're actually getting pissy? With a green woman who can control plasma?"

"Um, I… oh. Bollocks…"

"Damn right. Dr D, I've had enough of this. EAT FLAMING PAIN, GEEK BOY!"

"ARRRGHHH!"

Jason runs quickly to intercept on stage. Hobnobrev is running for the side of the stage as fast as his legs can carry him, the statue clutched tightly in his hands. "Stop this! Stop it! You're just supposed to congratulate him!"

"I am, just not the way you wanted!"

Jason sticks his hands out. "You're not harming the writers! It's in the contract you signed!"

Grinning, Shego leans into Jason's face and her eyes flash. "I didn't sign dick, Z Boy. This Hob dude is going down for making me… me… Kimmies lover!"

Hobnob-rev is ducking behind Jason now. "I only picked up on the signs… the names, the picture in her locker… everything! I just thought Kim was jelling over telling you how she feels…."

Kim rose to her feet, her expression indignant. "I… DO NOT… JELL! Especially over her!"

"I'm with Kimmie on this, we hate each other… no matter how CUTE she can be when she's pissed off and-" Shego blinks as Jason and Hobnobrev smile "Oh… OH! You've got me DOING it now! Right, THAT'S IT!"

Jason turns to Hobnob as Shego's hands explode into green flame. "I think you better make what you say short and sweet, and then run like crazy!"

"On a quick and serious note. Thanks to everyone who likes MBS, and my potential plot. Allaine dude, thanks for making AUS become the catalyst for me deciding to add my own two cents to the KIGO universe. "

"Why does KIGO work? Because, no matter what, humans like to see a Villain and a Hero fall in love, and watch the power of redemption."

"Thank you all for liking Mind, body and soul. I remain, as always, your humble weaver of the story."

Hobnob-rev runs quickly for the exit, and Jason breathes a sigh of relief. "Well, looks like Hobnob is off to a great start to these awa… uh… Shego, is there something more we can help you with?"

The dark haired beauty just smiled. "I was hoping I could talk to you guys for just a moment, in the back?"

Matt just nods, his tongue hanging out slightly as he takes in the sight of Shego. Jason however appears a greatly concerned, especially when she grabs their arms and starts dragging them to the back. "Umm… sure, let's do that. Right after I introduce Nickleback, with Someday!"

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try turn the tables _

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

Solo

How the hell did we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
You know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when


	7. Best CrossoverFusion Story

Matt comes from backstage, sneaking. Sounds of things crashing backstage make him flinch a couple times. A faint "_Lay off, eh?_" is heard, followed by what sounds a lot like a plasma blast.

"Ok, well, Jason's having a... _pleasant conversation _with Ms. Shego, who is a very lovely woman, and should be aware that I had _nothing_ to do with herself and Dr. D being chosen for the Kigo award. _Nothing at all, nada_. I'm an angel."

Matt clears his throat, gulping as more smashing is heard from the wings as well as some audible begging. "Please… I have a girlfriend now… I need thOOOOOOHHHOOOWWW!"

"Moving right along, our next presenters are here to award the... _award_ for Best Crossover. Please welcome Miss Lilo and her alien dog thingy, Stitch!"

Lilo walks out, dragging Stitch behind her. The little alien experiment seems worried about the sounds of destruction backstage.

"Come on Stitch, Jason can take care of himself. Besides, that nice Nooni lady is there now. That bad woman Shego better watch it."

"Mona knocka piesa, BOOM!" Stitch growled, making like he was shooting plasma from his hands. "Poor Jason..."

"Aloha, everybody," Lilo continued, rolling her big eyes, "...as you might remember, me and Stitch had to help out Team Possible one time. So they asked me and Stitch to give out the award for Best Crossover. So here goes... the nominees are...

**Kim Possible : The Next Generation, by MrDrP**…

"_Wow, KP. This is so cool!" After a few more moments of looking at the screen, Ron realized he had to do something. He turned around, remembering that he saw a door. "Uh, is that the bathroom?"_

_Just as Ron asked his question, a distinguished-looking bald man of about 60, followed by a burly, bearded man and a woman with long, dark, curly hair, emerged through the door Ron had just asked about._

_Data, looking at Ron, answered, "No, Ron. That is not the bathroom; it is Captain Picard's ready room."_

"_Bathroom?" the captain asked. "What is this all about, Mr. Data?"_

_Kim cringed._

"_Ensign Possible's guest was inquiring about a bathroom, sir. I believe he has to relieve himself."_

_Will Riker looked at Kim and flashed a mischievous grin. He was clearly enjoying this._

"_Uh, sir, Captain, this is my friend, Ron Stoppable. He's the person I invited for ship leave …" Kim said, feeling about two feet tall._

_Jean-Luc Picard, standing ramrod straight, looked Ron over; Ron responded by unconsciously adjusting his posture. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Stoppable."_

"_Uh, thank you, Captain. This is a badical ship you've got. Really cool," Ron stammered. "Bon-diggity. Big." He knew he was babbling. "Sorry."_

"_Indeed," the captain turned from Ron and went to his chair, Data rose and took his station at the ops console and Riker and Deanna Troi took their places._

_It was all Kim could do not to grab Ron's shirt and drag him off the bridge._

_VI._

"_He wanted to … In my ready room!" Picard marveled at what had just transpired._

"_You have to admit, sir, it was pretty funny," Riker offered, unable to stop grinning._

_Picard looked at Troi. "Counselor, any thoughts?"_

"_Perhaps you could put an 'occupied' sign on the door?" she suggested with a chuckle._

"_Merde," the captain grumbled._

**Ron One Half, by Parareru**…

_Ron and Monkey Fist exchanged blows, the latter becoming even more infuriated at their stalemate. The hairless rodent and cheerleader were clearly gaining the upper hand against his Monkey Ninjas and would be along to aid the buffoon in mere moments. Monkey Fist snarled in frustration. He was a master of Monkey Kung Fu! No mere novice should have been able to fight him to a standstill and while making those damnable monkey sounds no less! _

Out of the corner of his eye Monkey Fist saw a bamboo pole lying discarded on the ground. He made several backflips gauged so that he would land right on top of the pole and smiled in anticipation as Ron charged at him. Moving quickly he grabbed the makeshift staff in his feet and sent it spinning to tangle up in Ron's legs. Ron gave a surprised yelp as he lost his footing and tumbled head first into one of the springs.

"Aiyah!" the Jusenkyo guide screamed as Monkey Fist bounded away laughing.

"Another time, buffoon!" Monkey Fist yelled. "Monkey Ninjas, to me!" Instantly the fallen Monkey Ninjas clambered to their feet and leapt to follow their master.

"Ron!" Kim yelled as she raced for the pool Ron had fallen in.

The Jusenkyo guide grabbed hold of Kim's arm before she could dive in to fish Ron out. "No! Must not go in! Your friend he fall into Spring of Drowned..."

_"HE could drown in there!" Kim shouted as she shook her arm free. _

Ron suddenly burst forth from the pool sending water splashing everywhere. The Jusenkyo Guide shied away from the water with a panicked leap that would have been a credit to a man half his age and size.

"Always with the falling and the water," Ron grumbled as he wiped the water from his eyes. "Why couldn't I land in a pile of pillows for once?" Dejectedly Ron pulled himself out of the spring and shook the water from his hair. "And why is it always, MONKEYS!"

Kim gave Ron a funny look, curious at the odd pitch of his voice. "Ron? Are you ok?"

"He fall into Spring of Drowned Girl!" the guide explained once he had recovered his composure. "Tragic tale, very tragic, of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago! Now whoever fall into spring take body of young girl!"

"What!" Kim exclaimed in shock, looking at Ron.

Eyes wide with panic Ron grabbed at the top of his now too large shirt and peered down at his... her body. Ron released the neck of her wet shirt with a snap and looked up at Kim with a glazed look in her eye. "Well, at least I'm stacked," the very female Ron giggled weakly before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted dead away.

**True Feelings, Artificial Hearts, by NoDrogs**…

_Shego's hands stopped glowing. Wade moved over and lifted the headband. The persocom blinked and sat up on the bed, looking around._

_"Ok, so Shego has some, like, freaky powers." said Ron._

_"This is ridiculous... who'd make a weapon out of something that looks like a little girl?" demanded Kim._

_Ron pointed at Shego. "That thing is a cornucopia of disturbing concepts." he said firmly._

_"Hey, don't talk to my Shego like that!" said Kim defensively. She sat down next to Shego, putting an arm around her. The pale skinned persocom smiled and leaned against Kim._

_"Well, we've definitely learned some stuff." said Wade, . . . "This bit looks extremely interesting."._

**...and the winner is -**

Stitch shreds open the winning envelope, handing it to Lilo. **"Kim Possible : The Next Generation, by MrDrP!"**

MrDrP rises quickly, approaching the podium with a spring in his step. He smiles as he takes the award from Lilo.

"Well, this is an attractive piece of hardware!" MrDrP enthused as he accepted the statuette from Lilo. "I just hope the boys don't try to modify it into a phase harmonic conductor. Though I couldn't blame them. The electroplating on this statue would be perfect …"

"Excuse me," Lilo said. "I don't think anybody understands what you're talking about."

MrDrP looked down at the child. "Sorry about that. You get me talking technology and, well, I'm one happy camper.

"Of course, I'm one happy camper for winning this award. You know, I was inspired to write _Kim Possible: The Next Generation_ when I watched the final episode of _Space Passage_. I mean, having Commander Kane die at the hands of those Corpulon accountants. Talk about disrespecting the fans and killing the franchise! What were they thinking? So I said, 'MrDrP, if you want a space opera done right, you've got to do it yourself! MrsDrP thought I was kind of nuts – she wants me to write _Epic Sitch Eye Eye_ – but I stuck to my phasers!

"Let me thank all of you who are reading and reviewing _KP:TNG_. Your response has been phenomenal and encouraging, to say the least. It's like getting a pizza with extra bacon, or seeing MrsDrP in that … well, never mind. That's none of your bee's wax.

"That I'm even writing a crossover/fusion still surprises me. But, those of you who write know that sometimes an idea seizes hold of you and just refuses to let go until you do something with it. Of course, now that you have honored me with this award, I'll have to finish this story. I just hope I can do your expectations justice! Well, I'd better get back to work and think up some exciting new twists and turns for the rest of the story." MrDrP paused, then looked thoughtfully at Lilo and Stitch. "You don't think your dog would like to play a targ, do you?"

Matt shakes MrDrP's hand before he goes back to his seat, smiling broadly. "I am pleased to be the one to introduce Kim Possible, as she sings Say The Word! Let's give her a big hand!"

_All you have to do is, say the word  
I'm there _

I'm on it, I've got it  
I can do anything  
What you need, Got your back  
Just say the word, I'm there

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
Someone to take those fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

In trouble, in it deep  
This is a promise that I can keep  
Make it right, count on me  
To be the best friend I can be  
When your life is bending  
Upside down  
I'll be the one to turn it around

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word  
(Say the word)

If you find your world is cavin' in  
You can bet your gonna need a friend  
You will fly  
Or I will take your fears away

Say the word  
Make a call and I'll be there  
Anytime, anywhere  
Have you heard  
That I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word

Dial the number, call my name  
Day or night, it's all I need  
Say the word  
'Cuz I'm all about savin' your world  
All you have to do is say the word


	8. Best Songfic

Jason struggles back onto the stage, limping profusely, his eye already swelling. He smiles broadly to Matt, an evil grin, and whispers something quietly to him, before turning to the crowd.

"Songs can inspire people. They can raise a person to new heights, or drop them to the lowest depths. The people who write song-fics felt so strongly, that they put that verse to print, tying it in to a story, and letting everyone see just a little bit of themselves."

Matt just grabs onto Jason, steadying him. "Man, are you sure you're okay? I mean, it looks like you took a pretty good beating there."

Jason just waved his hand, nodding. "I'm all good. So, let's welcome the presenters for Best Songfic… Josh Mankey and the O Boyz!"

Josh strolls in from the right, quite dapper in his tux. The O Boyz, coming in from the left though, are dressed in their regular performing clothes. Josh just gives them the once over before reaching for the microphone.

"Music, and the interpretation of music into prose, has been one of the first forms of fanfic expression since the beginning of the internet."

The O Boyz grabbed the microphone, passing it between them. "Songfics have been used to describe love…"

"And hate…"

"And pain…"

"And joy!"

Josh took the microphone again now. "And the nominees for best songfic are…"

**To Love You More, by PepperMintKitten**…

_A tear escaped Ron's eye as he felt Kim's lips on his. This was all so knew to him. It scarred him. Yet, he knew he would be safe. He was with Kim. Kim would never hurt him. Kim would always be there for him. Holding back a sob, Ron wrapped his arms around her now limp figure. _

I'll be waiting for you

The two slowly pulled away. They were both dazed and confused. Kim kept her eyes closed as she tried to calm her racing heart. Ron tried to hold in his tears as he slowly looked at her. Kim nervously looked up at him. The two just starred at each other with wavering eyes. Both unsure of what had just happened, and how this would change things. "I.I." Started Kim. But Ron stopped her by gently bringing his lips back onto hers.

I'm the one who wants to love you more

Kim closed her eyes and began to kiss back. She'd never felt this way about anyone before. It was all new to her. It scarred her. Yet, she knew there was nothing to worry about. This was Ron. Sweet, caring, lovable Ron. He would never do anything to hurt her. He never had. Kim held back tears that were now threatening to fall. Softly she brought her hands up to Ron's head, her fingers running through his hair. His hair was so soft at the nape of his neck.

You will see I can give you

Ron slowly pulled away. Kim looked up at him dazedly. "Kim." He whispered. Kim closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. Ron bent his head and gently nuzzled her cheek. "I love you." He whispered softly in to her ear. Kim gasped as she pulled away to look into his eyes. He meant it. It was all there in his eyes. Those soft, brown eyes. Kim sobbed as she laid her head down onto his chest. "I love you too Ron." She whispered, barely audible. But he heard it. Ron wrapped his arms around her as he let the tears fall down his cheeks. Only this time, they were tears of happiness and belonging.

**Something More, by Zaratan**…

_If I know nothing else in my life, it's that I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to try and make you as happy as you are making me this day, to prove to you every day just how much you means to me, in every conceivable way, and in every manner under the sun!_

_  
I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

_I can't imagine my life without you there beside me! _

_You make me want to be something more_

_I love you Kimberly Ann Possible, with all my heart!_

_  
You make me want to be something more_

"_I now declare you, husband and wife."_

**You Look So Fine, by Glittery Doom**…

_(You look so fine.  
I want to break your heart,  
and give you mine.  
You're taking me over.  
It's so insane.  
You've got me tethered and chained.  
I hear your name, and I'm falling over) _

I don't know how I ended up here, in this dark, foggy club where the music pounds too loud in my ears and the lights blind my eyes and you can smell the ectasy in the air and the heady scent of sex that floats around like a vioulet cloud. I stand, pressed against the walls, watching. Watching her. The way her hips swivel left to right, the way she dances in the assorted cluster of boys and girls. They all reach out to steal touches of the raven goddess, to feel her pale skin and be seen in those emerald eyes. And god, I want to be the one touching her.

(I'm not like all the other girls.  
I can't take it like the other girls.  
I won't share it like the other girls,  
that you used to know.  
You look so fine.)

She moves in time to the music, and I can feel my needs growing. The needs to push her against a wall and kiss her hard and rough, just feeling our lips press against each other, her tongue slipping over mine. She invades my senses, just the way she moves. A bolder girl moves closer to the raven goddess, moving against her, touching her skin. And jealousy, bitter like poison grows in the back of my throat as I watch my beautiful goddess be polluted by the strange girl's kisses and touches. I want to be the one kissing her neck.

"**And the winner is…**

**Something More, by Zaratan!"**

Jason looks up in shock yet again, as he frantically tries to dab at the blood on his lip. He staggers quickly to the podium, grabbing on quickly for support.

"You people really love me, don't you? Seriously, I am… I am just touched… and it's not just the concussion talking here. You people, you're all the greatest! Thank you so much yet again!"

Jason heads back to the side, and Matt helps him slide to the floor for a moment's rest. After watching Jason for a moment as he stroked the award, mumbling about 'his precious', Matt got back to the matter at hand.

"While my partner recovers, let's go to Great Big Sea, and Ordinary Day!"

_I've got a smile on my face, I've got four walls around me  
The sun in the sky, the water surrounds me  
I'll win now but sometimes I'll lose  
I've been battered, but I'll never bruise... it's not so bad _

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day,  
you've just got to say... it's all right. _

_See that girl on the street, what keeps her from dying  
Let them say what they want, she won't stop trying, oh no…  
She might stumble, if they push her 'round  
She might fall, but she'll never lie down... it's not so bad…_

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day,  
you've just got to say... it's all right. _

_It's all right, it's all right, it's all right_

_(Cue the solo…)_

_It's a beautiful day, but there's always some sorrow  
It's a double edged knife, but there's always tomorrow  
It's up to you now if you sink or swim,  
Keep the faith and you're ship will come in. _

_And I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day,  
you've just got to say... _

_I say way-hey-hey, it's just an ordinary day  
and it's all your state of mind  
At the end of the day,  
you've just got to say... it's all right. _

_Cause I've got a smile on my face, and I've got four walls around me._


	9. Best Drama Story

"Drama can describe so many things, to so many people. It is there in every relationship, present in every loss. It is both heartache and joy. And these writers here gave us some of the very best."

Matt nodded in response. "These stories here have brought us some of the very best of it. Pain, loss, angst… love… all of them brought out in so many way here. And here to introduce the nominees for Best Drama Story, are Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Junior!"

Senior and Junior walk out together, dressed in full formal wear. Senior smiles broadly to the crowd, though Junior appear to be sulking.

"Ah, Junior, isn't it nice to be out and about, to be a part of such august company for such a worthy event?"

Junior stood to the side, pouting greatly. "They would not let me sing."

"Junior, do not be rude. Perhaps, if you do well here, they will permit you to sing for next year's gala event. After all, this is your opportunity in the spotlight, is it not?"

Junior's face brightened, as he gazed about the room. "You are right father!" Puffing his chest out, Junior struck, what was to him anyways, a dramatic pose. "Drama is an essential part of any fanfiction. It allows the depth of emotion to be played out in every story, from humour to romance. It is what fills your hearts after an epic struggle, and makes a love story sing." Junior paused, looking gleefully to his father. "See father, I read everything perfectly! Now they have to let me sing next year!"

Senior just sighed. "Whatever shall I do with you. The nominees for Best Drama Story are…"

**A Road Not Taken, by Apoptosis**…

_It was during these fights, Shego realized, that she was developing an attraction to her arch-nemesis. The way they moved together, the way their bodies did the talking for them – it was a wordless dance that they would rehearse time and time again, the only audience present would be a blonde-haired sidekick and a blue-skinned scientist. They went well together – light and dark – equal, but opposite. There was fire, there was excitement, and even though Kim tried to deny it, she enjoyed the chase._

_Kim was a growing obsession Shego knew she must have, and Shego was a temptation Kim could not refuse._

_A loud creak shook Shego out of her reverie, and she blinked as she felt the branch under her sway and waver. She instinctively grabbed tighter to the rough bark as a gust of wind threatened her balance. Another powerful burst of air blew through, and this time, Shego had no control over the tree branch as it cracked and sent her flying through the air. With a muffled thump, Shego found herself slammed against the glass of Kim's bedroom window, her gloved hands scrabbling for purchase on the slippery ledge. She stole a look inside, only to see the sleeping girl stir, consciousness becoming apparent._

_Aw, crap…_

_The rain seemed to be falling more insistently now, and Shego's already weak hold on the ledge was failing_.

_Do something!_

_Quickly and quietly, Shego slid open the window, pausing for a moment as she saw Kim begin to wake up, probably disturbed by the sudden influx of cold air, a yawn drawing itself from her perfect mouth. With a satisfied sigh, Kim began to rub her eyes unconsciously. She tossed her head, her copper hair spreading out behind her. Shego continued to stare at the girl; however, her hold on the edge of window sill was precarious. Kim began to stir again, and Shego knew she had to make a decision._

_In or out Shego…one or the other…fall or face her._

**Buried, by Charles Gray**…

"_Help! Someone Help!" Kim screamed, again. She couldn't get out—the Coffin was heavy, and the only light came from a small lamp, revealing the obscenely cheerful pink fabric it was done in._

"_Enjoying yourself?" The voice said. "Don't worry—if you have any last words, I do have a recorder running inside—no doubt in a few weeks or months, when they find you, they can replay any messages you might have." Kim tried to keep from whimpering. She'd been walking home, when something had shot her—she'd only had a chance to pull a dart out when she'd passed out._

_Then she'd woken up in here… in a coffin. She shouted, demanded and hammered her fists on it, but to no avail._

_Then she'd felt it being moved, and heard an odd rattling sound…and then lost it completely when she realized that the sound was dirt being shoveled in on her._

"_Don't worry… I've buried you at regulation depth—six feet." There was a pause as Kim waited, tears rolling down her face. "But, I think it's wrong to waste power, don't you? I don't think you need that light anymore."_

"_But… NO! Why are you doing this?" Kim said, her voice uncontrollably shaking._

"_Because it will be my ticket into the upper echelons of crime. Because, I don't like know it alls…because at the end of the day, your family will hear your last moments…and because I can." The light went out. Kim started hammering again, even though she knew she couldn't get out. She kept hammering, her hands skinned and bloody, her feet kicking desperately against the unyielding hatch, her voice begging, screaming, pleading to anyone to help…_

**The Fallen, by WesUAH**…

"_Speaking of Possible, how's she doing these days? Oh that's right, she's dead," the henchman said with a laugh. "You should have seen it here, Stoppable, when the news came: a brief moment of silence, just to remember the old times… and then out came the champagne. Still, it was a pity: she really was hot stuff, 'specially once she grew up, and me and some of the boys figured that if we ever managed to capture her, we'd-"_

_At that Ron's control broke and he lashed out, but not at the henchman who had been speaking. He struck at the man who had been sneaking up behind him, whose approach the henchman's monologue had been cover for. His first blow was a kick to the stomach, which stopped the worker in his tracks and doubled him over. The second blow was an upward kick to the worker's right hand, which knocked the lead pipe he'd been carrying out of his hand and sent it arcing up into the air. Ron caught the pipe and then delivered a third blow by slamming it into the side of the worker's head. The worker went down and deflated as green slime oozed from the tear in his head._

_A synthodrone._

"_B-b-b-b-but," the henchman stammered, "You're not supposed to brain us; the good guys don't fight like that. It's those rules that Dr. D. used to go on about."_

"_First off… don't you ever talk about KP that way again," Ron said quietly, looking over his shoulder. "Secondly, I don't distract as easily as I used to. And thirdly…"_

_He turned to face the henchman, and there was no mistaking the intent in his eyes._

"_Thirdly," he said, in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper, "after what Panther did to Kim… this time, there are no rules."_

**What She Can't Say, by The Wise Duck**…

_Panic!_

_Pure unadulterated panic unlike anything ever experienced before, not even when she'd been shot at._

_Confusing, nauseating, gut wrenching disjointment of the entire space/time continuum that no one should ever be subjected too._

_And there could be only one possible cure—_

_Kim almost blew the doors off of the ER but it didn't even register. Her entire being was consumed by feelings unlike any she had ever known and was at a loss to explain. Her world seemed to be at the verge of ending—_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_She had just been dosing, blissfully cuddling Pandaroo (and wishing it was Ron) off when the sirens and the helicopter had disturbed her. From the moment her Dad had come back from investigating all the activity down the block she had had a strange, uncomfortable feeling. She had tried calling Ron and her uneasiness grew into downright fumbled fingered fear over the next couple of hours with each unanswered attempt._

_She obviously couldn't relax, couldn't sleep. In fact she became more fidgety, more agitated. Finally, her restless pacing around her loft attracted the attention of her Mother who was up at three, getting ready to fly to Denver for another series of surgeries._

_Her Mother was about to call Ron's Parents phone when their own main house phone rang even as her Mother stood next to it._

_Kim felt her heart go into her mouth as her Mother answered it. And that heart stopped as her Mother inhaled a sharp breath, a hand coming up involuntarily to her mouth and she turned as white as her Residents jacket._

"_Ron's been shot." Despite the fact that her Mother had whispered them to her, those words had literally screamed between her ears the entire drive over to the hospital._

_The Staff of course recognized her, one of the nurses coming around to block her way, "Ms Possible?"_

"_I need to see him!" she wailed in a voice that was quiet and yet shrieked her pain._

"_He's in surgery. I suggest that you join his parents in the waiting room."_

"_Nnnnoooooo!" Kim brayed like a wounded animal as her eyes exploded in tears. She felt hands that she knew where her Mothers close about her shoulders and gently push her numb person forward._

"**And the winner is…**

**A Road Not Taken, by Apoptosis!"**

Her knee-high boots making soft rhythmic clicking sounds as she walks across the stage, a surprisingly familiar figure appears from behind the curtain. An emotionless expression on her sculpted face and a few strands of ebony black hair falling into her viridian eyes, Shego gracefully saunters to the podium. Wearing a strapless black dress that falls slightly above her knees, jade-colored gloves that go up to her elbows, and a silver necklace that lightly rests in the middle of her collarbones, she is an archetype of elegance stemming from simplicity. Tossing her head nonchalantly and flipping her hair behind her, Shego softly clears her throat and peers out into the audience, her sparkling eyes a stark contrast to her otherwise neutral expression. Once she has commanded all the attention in the room, she speaks, her voice elemental and slightly melodious.

"I regret to inform you that apoptosis is not able to make the ceremony today, and for her absence, she sends her deepest apologies. However, she has requested that I speak in her stead, and has forwarded a statement she would like to share with you."

Momentarily casting her emerald eyes downwards, Shego unfolds several small pieces of paper before beginning to read.

"To my fellow KP fans,

This letter has been started and restarted several times already. And even in its umpteenth draft, I'm still fearful that it will not be an adequate representation of how I feel; there really are no words. First of all, I would like to thank all of you. Thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, thank you for criticizing, thank you for voting, thank you for everything. I've said this many times, but it is absolutely true: The writing, the stories – they're all for you, the fans and the KP community. I'm extremely honored to have been nominated tonight, and-"

Biting her lip, Shego pauses, narrowing her eyes as she reads the rest of the paragraph to herself. After a few seconds, she crumples entire letter into a small ball and with a muffled whooomp, ignites her hand, incinerating the pages.

"Okay okay okay, I think we've got it apop. You love us yadda yadda sentimental musings blah blah blah. Oh, and I'd like to thank God too. And my parents. And my dog. And I want world peace." Shego grined, all semblance of formality lost. "I think that covers it. Okay then. Moving on…"

Stepping away from the podium, Shego turns around, her silky hair lightly swishing behind her, dark green ribbons woven in between a few braids. She barely manages three steps before a sharp and commanding voice rings out from the back of the room.

"Hey! Finish the speech."

Within a few heartbeats, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise, Shego slowly pivots around, turning to face the audience once again.

"Well, I expected you to be getting ready for your presentation…Princess."

Dressed in a crimson red long dress, her auburn hair piled in a neat bun with a few silver hair clips, Kimberly Ann Possible stood with her arms crossed, and her eyes glaring at a certain thief.

"Thought it might be a good idea to keep an eye on you, after the trouble you've caused already. Any reason I shouldn't?" She inquired.

Shego shrugged, her eyes beginning to shine with her usual predatory gleam in anticipation of a fight.

"Oh, I don't know." Shego answered airily, arching an eyebrow.

"I see." Kim answered squarely. "Now, finish the statement. You promised that poor author."

"Promises were made for breaking, Pumpkin."

"Don't make me come up there." Kim warned, taking a few steps towards the stage, her diamond earrings catching the light.

"Why would I want you to do that? Besides Kimmie, you should have seen what she had written. That stupid letter was like, eight pages long. I think I'm entitled in cutting her speech a few hours short. And if that isn't enough justification, she's a Kigo shipper."

Pausing midstride, Kim stopped. Understanding swept through her, and she nodded to Shego, her expression serious. "I see. One of those."

"Yeah. One of those."

Throwing her hands up in a mock gesture of defeat, Kim took a step backwards. "Kigo shipper. That kinda says it all, huh? My apologies. Feel free to stop whenever you see fit."

But as the redhead began to make her way back to the rear of the audience, she nodded to Shego. And Shego grinned back, a mysterious and knowing sparkle in her dark eyes.

---

Sighing in amusement at the televised exchange, a girl tapped a pencil against her black moleskin notebook as she gently shook her head.

"I'm 'one of those,' huh? Next time, they're BOTH getting amnesia."

---

Jason just shakes his head. "You can't take those two together anywhere, can you folks?"

Matt just groaned. "Why haven't they fought yet? I was looking forward to a fight. You know, if you had just…"

"Matt, I told you, we are not having them jello wrestle!"

Matt just sulked. "Next year, I get to plan the acts."

Jason just shook his head. "Here's Ron and Rufus, with Naked Mole Rap!"

_(Hit it!) _

Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron.  
'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!)  
Here's a story in all it's glory.  
Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus.  
Never heard a cat bark,  
Never heard a puppy purr,  
My dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.  
(That's me!)  
It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!  
So the manager came to open the cage,  
He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
"No, i'll keep him in my pocket!"  
(Yay-hay!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
(Oh yeah!)  
What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

(...Ooh, super freaky!)  
Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missin' here?  
(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)

Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Cheese!)  
Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"  
Can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Oh, can I get a boo-yah?  
(Boo-yah!)  
Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"  
(Cheese!)  
I'd smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"

We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco.  
Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'!  
Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,  
Don't drop it, you might just pop it!  
Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend: Kim Possible.  
We're not afraid of any attack.  
I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!"

(Hai-yah!)

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
What is that? Super freaky thing!  
(Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o!  
Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no disco!  
Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no chico/Shego!  
Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no wrong-o!  
Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.  
Listen to the naked mole rat!  
(Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...)


	10. Best ActionAdventure Story

"What guy doesn't enjoy action every now and then! It is the adrenaline pumping through our veins. It is the rapid beating of the heart. Excitement, surprise, sheer, simple brutality at times."

Matt just crossed his arms over his chest, sulking. "We'd have had a lot more action if you'd just allowed me to schedule the jello wrestling."

Jason just leaned in, whispering. "Man, would you drop that? Besides, do you want to keep ticking Shego off? We already had to settle her down by giving her an open bar."

Matt just grumbled again. "Fine, no more talk of jello. Presenting the award for Best Action/Adventure Story, here's Felix Renton and Motor Ed!"

Motor Ed slides out onto the stage, playing the air guitar as he slides right to the podium. The sleeve of his tux have been removed, leaving his arms bared, as he continues his solo act. Felix rolls in a moment later, looking slightly embarrassed. As he reaches the podium, Ed jumps to his feet, slightly red in the face from exertion.

"Dude, seriously, this rocks heavy!"

"Um, yeah, it does."

"Dude, don't worry. I won't try jacking your chair here. I'm just stoked to be here, seriously!"

Felix just rolls his eyes. "Action and adventure are what make Kim and Ron so special. Sure, they have a special bond that makes for great drama and romance, but it is the action that always seems to take center stage most of the time."

"Seriously, Red is wicked in a scrap. I always get a rush when we duke it out."

"Um… you're supposed to read what's on the teleprompter."

"Dude, come on. There is no way that box can say what real action is like. It was written by someone who sits in a chair all day, seriously. Anyways, Red is wicked sweet in a fight, almost as good as Green Babe. Skinny dude ain't too bad either. So this award is going to the one who wrote it best."

"And the nominees are…"

**Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul, by Hobnob-rev**…

_Kara, lying prone on the floor, rifle cradled into her shoulder, watched as Kim incapacitated the two drones attacking her with Shego's gloves and snarled in annoyance. Still, as much as she itched to fire her rifle and incapacitate the teen, her primary threat and target was the laughing blond teenager, Ron Stoppable._

_Let us see the 'Monkey Master' dodge this! Even as Kim noticed her taking aim and opened her mouth, Kara smiled. Kim San was far too late. The cross hairs smoothly positioned over the back of Ron's head, she pulled the trigger, and the rifle let out a gentle 'pfft' from its silencer. _

_To her shock, the blond teen seemed to move with inhuman speed so that the high velocity round pierced, and shot through, his collarbone. Though he crumpled, face registering pain and shock, Kara cursed vehemently._

_Missed… AGAIN! I never miss! Never! How could he turn so fast? That should have been a lethal shot!_

_While Kara ranted and picked herself up from the floor, Kim dashed across to where Ron lay cursing and trying to stem the blood pouring out of his body. Quickly, Kim reached across to one of the incapacitated drones and ripped the uniform, using the cloth to stanch the flow._

"_Ron! Oh Ron!" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Being the daughter of a surgeon made Kim have more knowledge than most. She quickly probed the wound and sighed, relieved. "Not life threatening, as long as we keep pressure on-"_

"_K… KP! Behind you!" Ron managed between gritted teeth, wishing monkey magic could stop the agonising burning he could feel from the bullet's path._

_Turning, the redhead's eyes narrowed and the two drones that had been sneaking up on her met Shego's sharp gloves coming the other way. Both exploded into shreds of polymer skin and goo as Kim literally shredded them, her anger taking over. She missed the third Drone as it crept quietly around her, the redhead too occupied with its colleagues. She didn't notice it pick the unconscious form of Shego in its arms. It was only the sound of the Drones boots slapping against the concrete, the hulking form running towards Kara, which made Kim turn. As she realised what had happened, she panicked,seeing the green woman being taken away from her protection._

"_No! Shego!"_

_The drone managed to take another five steps before a boomerang caught it viciously in the back of the head. The glowing, razor-sharp, edge decapitated it in a fountain of green bio-plasm. Kim could only stare at her friend, as the boomerang flew back to Ron's crumpled form. She blinked as he caught the weapon in his hand… easily. She blinked a second time as the blade flickered and vanished. In its place, the same glowing Katana she had seen him with before, now sat gripped in his hand. As Ron noticed her expression, he shrugged, wincing in pain as he forgot the clotting wound._

"_I… I… Ron!" Kim managed, her eyes fixed on the glowing Katana, and the implications of everything she had just seen, sinking in. "What did Yori end up teaching you at that school?"_

_Ron smiled, weakly and rubbed his hair, before remembering his wound and wincing. "Don't ask, okay KP? At least, not yet. Just think of this as a really cool advantage."_

_Kim nodded, but her eyes were fixed on the crumpled form of Shego now a good fifteen metres away from her, and closer to Kara. As she took a step forwards, Kim heard the clack of a rifle bolt and paused, her gaze rapidly switching to the Jade leader._

**The Lotus Bloom, by CaptainKodak1 and Rich Sirois**…

_The two teens turned and walked right in the front door. Ron opened the door for Kim and bowed graciously for her to enter. Kim stepped through the door as Ron followed her. The main atrium ceiling soared over them. The light coming through the glass roof varied as the smoke of the burning hovercraft and destroyed missiles floated by. Kim and Ron walked quietly toward the center of the room. It was almost completely quiet except for the thump of their footsteps. Alarm lights flashed from the walls. _

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the squeeb and Miss Possible."_

_Kim and Ron whirled to the side to see Gill standing up from behind the reception desk. He had placed a Tour Guide hat on his slimy head._

"_I'm giving you a final tour, a real final tour."_

"_Ugh, what happened to villains' witty banter, KP?" Ron asked in mock concern._

"_I know, no one appreciates the little things anymore. It's 'kill the heroes, rule the world'". Kim answered in equally sarcastic tones._

_Synthodrones appeared from behind desks, through doors, from behind beams in the ceiling and from air conditioning vents. They soon surrounded the two teens and proceeded to advance. They raised steel bars, Stun sticks and other weapons. Kim and Ron noticed that the stun sticks were crackling with so much power that they could smell the electrical charge. _

"_Ron, those stun sticks, the charge in them?"_

"_Worse than the shock rocks candy?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

_Gill smiled as the drones advanced on Kim and Ron._

"_Die." he said simply._

**REUNION, by G-Go**…

_The retractable ceiling finally finished opening. On cue, with a deafening roar, more than ten thousand Deathrays ignited their thrusters. The giant fifty-foot tall Deathray began lifting off from the ground. Slowly it struggled to get into the air._

_Ron remained standing perfectly still. He let go of the Lotus Blade, and it hovered in the air before him._

_Kim turned her attention to the clones. Whatever Ron was doing, he would need some protection. The clones advanced, and Kim went to work. A quick hand-spring up the ramp and a leap into the air, she took down two clones; one with each foot. She landed, threw a quick right hand at another and then backed off a couple of paces. Turning, she saw three coming up the ramp, almost upon Ron. Kim took three running steps and dropped, sliding down the ramp feet first. She threw her legs up and took out two, grabbing the third by his leg and pulling him down. A hard elbow to his chest and he didn't get up again._

_Back and forth Kim went. Up the ramp, driving the clones back, and then down, driving back more. Jabs, quick punches, round house kicks, flying kicks. Not one clone made it within reach of Ron Stoppable._

_Ron stood perfectly still, his mind filled with one thing. The Lotus Blade flew straight out away from him and seemed to dissipate somehow, as if it were made of mist or fog._

_The gigantic Deathray began to pick up speed. The entire cavern shook with the roar of ten thousand mechanoids launching into the air._

_In the place where the Blade should have been, appeared an intangible, swirling, almost misty image of a flower; a lotus. White with its petals closed. The Lotus began to grow and expand, though it never took on solid form. Always it appeared as a misty apparition. It flew straight at the gigantic Deathray, continuing to grow. As it approached the behemoth machine, its petals spread open. Like an enormous, lotus-shaped hand, its petals enclosed and curled around Deathray, halting his upward progress. Slowly it turned in mid-air. Deathray increased power to his thrusters but seemed unable to work against the might of the Lotus. Finally, the Lotus was turned downward; holding the gigantic Deathray facing belly up toward the sky._

"_NOW, WADE!" Kim screamed as she took down two clones._

**UNION, by G-Go**…

_"The sphere vanished, and Ron landed light as a cat on the walkway. He instantly ducked into a crouch as a shuriken – a ninja throwing star – sailed through the air, narrowly missing him, but finding a target in the ninja on the other side of him. Ron rolled toward the assailant who had thrown the star. Already the ninja had another shuriken in his fist, but in his haste to re-arm, had lost sight of his target. He was surprised to find the yellow-haired warrior behind him, one arm around his neck as the other reach out and grabbed the wrist holding the metal star and pulled it until the star drove into his own eye."_

"**And the winner is…**

**The Lotus Bloom, by CaptainKodak1 and Rich Sirois!"**

CaptainKodak strides quickly up to the podium, smiling broadly, and shaking the hands of both Felix and Ed.

"Thanks you Felix and Motor Ed. Seriously, I would like to thank all of you who voted 'The Lotus Bloom' the Best Action/Adventure. It was one year ago when my partner Richard Sirois and I came up with the story idea. During many IM sessions during the weekdays and one massive session one Saturday afternoon the 'Bloom' was born. We would talk about what we wanted in each chapter. I would write each chapter and send it to him. He would make some changes if needed, then do the pictures. We both wanted a story that started right after the events of So the Drama and extend into a big adventure. There were some tough times as we each had job problems but we worked everything out and produced this story. Kim and Ron had to face some tough decisions and situations in this story, but they made it through together. I would also like to thank my family who put up with me spending hours on my laptop putting this story together. Again thanks to all the fans of the 'Lotus Bloom'. Rich and I hope to continue to entertain all of you in the future."

Jason pats CaptainKodak on the back as he returns to his seat. "Cap is such a good guy, he and Rich deserve this. Now, let welcome back the Bare Naked Ladies, as they perform If I Had a Million Dollars!"

_If I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
I'd buy you a house  
(I would buy you a house)  
If I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
I'd buy you furniture for your house  
(Maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman)  
And if I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you a K-Car  
(A nice Reliant automobile)  
If I had a million dollars I'd buy your love _

If I had a million dollars  
I'd build a tree fort in our yard  
If I had million dollars  
You could help, it wouldn't be that hard  
If I had million dollars  
Maybe we could put like a little tiny fridge in there somewhere  
You know, we could just go up there and hang out  
Like open the fridge and stuff  
There would already be laid out foods for us  
Like little pre-wrapped sausages and things

They have pre-wrapped sausages but they don't have pre-wrapped bacon  
Well, can you blame 'em  
Uh, yeah

If I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you a fur coat  
(But not a real fur coat that's cruel)  
And if I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you an exotic pet  
(Yep, like a llama or an emu)  
And if I had a million dollars  
(If I had a a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you John Merrick's remains  
(Ooh, all them crazy elephant bones)  
And If I had a million dollars I'd buy your love

If I had a million dollars  
We wouldn't have to walk to the store  
If I had a million dollars  
Now, we'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more  
If I had a million dollars  
We wouldn't have to eat Kraft Dinner  
But we would eat Kraft Dinner  
Of course we would, we'd just eat more  
And buy really expensive ketchups with it  
That's right, all the fanciest ke... dijon ketchups!  
Mmmmmm, Mmmm-Hmmm

If I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you a green dress  
(But not a real green dress, that's cruel)  
And if I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you some art  
(A Picasso or a Garfunkel)  
If I had a million dollars  
(If I had a million dollars)  
Well, I'd buy you a monkey  
(Haven't you always wanted a monkey)

If I had a million dollars  
I'd buy your love

If I had a million dollars, If I had a million dollars  
If I had a million dollars, If I had a million dollars  
If I had a million dollars  
I'd be rich


	11. Best Comedy Story

"Laughter is the language of the soul, or so they say, and these coming writers simply excelled at lifting our souls to new heights with delight."

"Oh man, some of these stories had me laughing like crazy. I mean, I didn't think I could have laughed that hard if I wanted to. They were so funny…"

"Matt… what are you doing?"

"I'm just…"

"You're still a bit mad you aren't on this list, aren't you?"

"Well, I mean… I did have quite a few stories that could have…"

Jason just groaned. "Let's please welcome, to announce the nominees for Best Comedy Story, Monkey Fist and DNAmy!"

Monkey Fist and DNAmy approach the podium together. He looks decidedly uncomfortable as she grips his arm, giggling the whole way.

"Oh cuddleums, isn't this simply wonderful?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not your cuddleums… or your Montykins… or any other childish name you can come up with for me?"

"Oh Monty, you keep saying that, but I know you're just playing hard to get. And now, we get to present the award for best comedy story. Isn't that just keen?"

"I should have been presenting the action story, rather than that blond buffoon and the child. I am a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"Oh Monty, I'm sure they'll let you present it next year. So anyways, the nominees for Best Comedy Story are…"

**It's Addictive, by Spectre666**…

"_Oh, yeah, well anyway, all women are the same, but they're all different, OK?"_

_Kim nodded suspiciously, "Ok, so?'_

"_So I have to practice to find the differences. Besides, Sensei said it was impossible."_

_Kim was immediately interested, "What's impossible?"_

"_KP, there are over two hundred pleasure points on a woman."_

"_Two…two hundred?'_

"_Yes, and Sensei said it was impossible for any woman to sustain being stimulated that much."_

"_Two hundred." Kim licked her lips._

"_Uh huh, so you see why I've…Hey!" Kim grabbed his tee shirt, hauling him off the couch. "KP, what are you…" She pulled him towards the stairs. "KP, I told you it was impossible!"_

"_Impossible? Check my name."_

_V._

"_Mrs. Dr. P.?"_

"_Hello, Ron, if you're looking for Kim, I thought she was with you?"_

"_She is, sorta, Mr. Dr. P. there?"_

"_No, he and the boys went to the lab for something. I can tell him you called."_

"_NO, uh no Mrs. Dr. P., I'll be right over."_

"_Now I wonder what that's all about." Mrs. Possible mused to herself._

_Ten minutes later she found out when Ron knocked on her kitchen door. "Ron, what are you…Kim!"_

"_Hi, Mrs. Dr. P." He stood there in the porch light, a limp boneless body cradled in his arms. "It's ah, not what you think."_

"_I didn't know Kim had a mission. I'll call the hospital and…"_

"_No, no, no, Mrs. P. Kim's not hurt. Honest."_

_Mrs. Possible looked closely at her daughter. Other than the closed eyes and limp limbs, she couldn't see an injury, and she didn't think she had ever seen that satisfied a smile on her daughter's face._

_She frowned, "Ronald, what have you and Kim been doing."_

"_Not, not what you're thinking, Mrs. P. Believe me. Can I take her up to her room, please?"_

"_All right," Anne stepped aside, leaning to tell Ron, "but you and I are going to have a talk, understand?"_

"_Yes, ma'am, I understand." Ron stammered, heading down the hall and up the stairs._

_Anne followed, "What did Ronald do this summer? He's carried Kim from his house, apparently, and up the stairs, and he's not even breathing hard." "Set her on the bed and wait for me downstairs, Ron. After I get her settled, we'll talk."_

"_Yes, ma'am." Ron tried to follow her orders, but found a resistant Kim, moaning, "no…don' go…again…pleas…an than' you."_

_Anne's eyebrow's rose as she stared at a blushing Ron. She pried her daughter's reluctant arms from around his neck. "Go."_

"_Gone." Ron almost ran from the room._

_Anne Possible gazed down at her limp, smiling, disheveled daughter, unable to hide her grin, "Young lady, you and I are going to have a looong talk."_

**Mind Games : Redux, by Cid Gregor**…

_Ron shrunk away from her. "I did something wrong again, didn't I?"_

_"Do you know ANYTHING about matching?" Kim demanded._

_"Uh, hello! Male, here! No fashion sense!"_

_Kim jerked a thumb toward him. "Off."_

_".Are you coming on to me?"_

_".Yes, Ron, I'm coming on to my own body."_

_"That's exactly what you--wait, what.?"_

_"Just take the clothes off, Ron. Like I care if I see myself naked."_

_"The point stands that I, Ron, would be standing here naked in front of you, Kim, which is VERY AWKWARD FOR RON!"_

**On A Short Leash**, **by StarvingLunatic**…

"_Keep hollering like that and Ill show you some real pet abuse," Shego threatened the girl._

"_Pet abuse!"_

_Shego dived at Kim, who rolled out of the way just in time to miss being pounced. The redhead laughed since her mistress had not caught her and had crashed onto the floor. Shego was on Kim in a flash while she was busy chuckling; the younger female was very surprised when she was captured. Kim yelped as her mistress pinned her to the floor. Shego grabbed Kims hands and held them over her head with one hand so that the redhead could not flail her arms again._

"_Now, are you done acting up?" the pale woman inquired with a triumphant smirk._

"_Did you ever consider that this is what I wanted all along?" Kim countered with a smile of her own._

**You Kissed a Synthodrone, by Scoutcraft Piratess**…

_A heavy sigh came from the living room entrance. "Dear, I don't think you're going to have to worry about blowing Erik to smithereens." His wife paused there, cup of coffee in hand and the same tired expression she had been wearing for the past hour all over her face. "You saw the news. That brain-immitating synthogoo ran right out of him. And Kimmie took care of the rest. She can handle evil, you know that."_

_Mr. Possible sniffed. "Just because Kimmie's date turned out to be a villainous robot that was destroyed doesn't mean he can't bring her home at a decent hour!"_

"_Actually..."_

_He readjusted the rocket's aim. Hit the center of the porch. That would probably get everything. "I've decided that we're done with this conversation."_

_She sighed again and shook her head. "Okay, you're her father! Just don't expect a whole lot."_

_Curse that reminder. He had been waiting for an excuse to test this rocket. "But–"_

_Whatever argument he was going to attempt to bring up was shot down with the sound of footsteps outside._

_Mrs. Possible gave a girlish squeal more appropriate for Kim's older sister than her mother. "Oh, Kimmie's first prom! And she's going to tell me all about it!"_

_The door opened and Kim stepped in, all aglow._

_She better not have been holding hands with some boy. Mr. Possible stared past his daughter to the porch. Empty. Except for a lone figure spinning away. He carefully focused the rocket. A moving target... that would be a most interesting test... it'd have to be done eventually, why not now?_

"_Dad, leave Ron alone," Kim practically sang, doing a twirl across the carpet._

"_Good time at the prom, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked, setting down her coffee. "We were watching that bit on the news, I thought that Erik was such a nice guy..."_

"_So I have bad taste, Mom." She laughed. "But Ron! Wow! Mom, I wound up with Ron at the dance! You know, after I rushed home without a word to grab my dress..."_

"_Bad topic, your father was panicking over Erik. Old Mrs. Gertrude Williams may never recover from that plasma bomb."_

"_She earned it for stealing our paper!" Mr. Possible said defensively. "But.. Ronald? You met up with Ronald?"_

_Kim nodded. He had never seen his daughter so happy. This sort of happy... it almost wasn't normal. Almost not Kimmy..._

"_It was the weirdest thing!" she continued. "I never knew how wonderful Ron was! We went into the gym, and everyone cheered and..." She sighed. "And then we kissed."_

"_Kissed?" Mr. Possible's eyes widened. "Ronald kissed you?" His face twisted into a frown. "And I thought he was such a nice boy..." Now what direction was the Stoppable residence in?_

"**And the winner is…**

**Mind Games : Redux, by Cid Gregor!"**

Cid Gregor walked up onto the stage, his eyes wide.

"Well...I must say this is a surprise. I mean, wow...I didn't even know these awards existed until I got the notice that I was nominated!"

"Well, I'm thankful to those of you who nominated me for my first (and hopefully not last) KP fic, and thank you as well for giving me my third award-winning fanfic. And most of all, thank you to Ravenstar, for not ever shutting up about KP to the point where I just HAD to check it out to see what he was babbling about. I mean it with love, man. Look for me to grace the KP ficdom again someday, hopefully in the not-too-distant future!"

Jason and Matt shake his hand, and Jason nods to the audience. "That's what that is all about. Every story has a chance, no matter how doubtful you feel. Hopefully, we see him gracing the KP universe again very soon!"

"For now though, let's welcome Blessed Union of Souls, with She Likes Me For Me!"

_She don't care about my car  
And she don't care about my money  
And that's real good  
'cause I don't got a lot to spend  
But if I did, it wouldn't mean nothin' _

She likes me for me  
Not because I look like Tyson Beckford  
With the charm of Robert Redford  
Oozing out my ears  
But what she sees  
Are my faults and indecisions  
My insecure conditions,  
And the tears upon the  
Pillow that I shed

She don't care about my big screen  
Or my collection of DVD's  
Things like that just never  
Mattered much to her  
Plus she don't watch too much T.V.

She don't care that I can fly her  
To places she ain't never been  
If she really wants to go  
I think deep down she knows  
That, all she has to say is when

She likes me for me  
Not because I hang with Leonardo  
Or that guy who played in Fargo  
I think his name is Steve  
She's the one for me  
And I just can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
And I'm so glad I found her once again

Gazing at the ceiling  
As we entertain our feelings in the dark  
The things that we're afraid of  
Are gonna show us what  
We're made of in the end

She likes me for me  
Not because I sing like Pavarotti  
Or because I'm such a hottie  
(sigh)  
I like her for her  
Not because she's phat like Cindy Crawford  
She has got so much to offer  
Why does she waste all her time with me  
There must be something there that I don't see  
I don't see

She likes me for me  
Not because I'm tough like Dirty Harry  
Make her laugh just like Jim Carey  
Unlike The Cable Guy  
But what she sees  
Is that I can't live without her  
My arms belong around her  
And I'm so glad I found her once again  
Yeah, I'm so glad I found her once again


	12. Best Romance Story

"Romance, and the quest for love, have inspired mankind for centuries. The greatest works have all involved romance and love, from Romeo and Juliet to the latest blockbuster movies. Romance, and the quest for love, drives every man and woman in some way."

"I can tell you, romance really drives me!"

Jason just glared at the smirking Matt. "Can you please be serious for just a couple minutes?"

"I am being serious, because I get to introduce Tara and the Middleton High cheerleading squad, who will be naming off the nominees for Best Romance Story!"

The lights onstage dim, the sounds thumping techno music blasting as the MHS Cheer Squad, sans Kim, Ron, and Bonnie, come springing and tumbling onto the floor. Tara, the blonde 'girl next door' begins the cheer that stole the Regionals, with slight modification.

_"Go, Go Romance, Go-Go, Go Romance..."_

The rest of the squad joined in, shaking it. Tara ended the rotine with a loud _"Go Romance!", _the other girls holding form. Tara, smiling brightly, spoke into the mike.

"I love romantic stories!" she squealed. The other girls squealed their agreement from behind her. "They're so... romancy! Ok, the nominees are...

**A Few New Tricks, by immo**…

_"How did you do that?" Kim asked. It was something that never happened. She couldn't find an opening. The control that was so carefully balanced between the two had tipped into Shego's cup._

_"Do you want to know?" Shego asked sweetly._

_"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Kim pounded her fists on the floor again, wildly, enraged at how Shego was dancing around the subject._

_In a split second, Shego was in front of Kim, crouched down in front of her. The redhead only had time to gasp in surprise before both her hands were caught in Shego's grip._

_"Temper, temper, Kimmie." Shego's eyes burned with mischief. "Now... how do we ask for things?"_

_Her condescending tone grated on Kim's nerves._

_"Kim!"_

_"Don't!" That one word stopped Ron in his tracks._

_"How do we ask?" Shego's eyes hadn't left Kim's face. "Because if you don't ask me nicely, I won't give you what you want."_

_The fingers on her wrist tightened, and Kim let out a tiny cry of pain._

_"Kim!" Rufus squeaked, and tried to rush out of Ron's pocket towards the redhead, but Ron's hand kept the rodent down. This was Kim's fight._

_"How. Do. We. Ask?" Shego's green eyes bore into Kim's. Kim glared at Shego defiantly. Shego smiled, and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Kim's ear in a brief kiss, one that the struggling, but captive heroine could not refuse. Then the villainess let go of Kim and backflipped away from Kim gracefully. Picking up a couple of shopping bags she had left on the floor when she started causing ruckus, she smirked at the stricken heroine. As an after-thought, Shego_

_picked up the small green top she had wanted and slipped it into one of her bags._

_Then Kim watched as she left the ruined store._

**Nacho Boy and the Dragon Lady, by MrDrP…**

_Ron took a deep breath. "Kim, I love you …"_

"… _difficult. Wait, did you just say …" her voice trailed off into a whisper._

"_Yeah, I love you," he said earnestly._

_Kim took his hands, then embraced him. "You're sweet, but you don't have to say that."_

"_I know I don't. I want to. I love you," he said in a tender voice. Kim began to cry, softly at first, but then more forcefully. Ron could feel her body shaking. He was lost, unsure of what to do. He couldn't take back what he'd just said. And he thought she'd felt the same way, especially in the days since Thanksgiving. But by uttering those three words, he'd obviously upset Kim, and that was the last thing he wanted to do._

_When Kim got her crying under control, she pulled back and gazed at Ron. She looked a bit nervous, as if she was about to take a leap over a giant ravine. "Ron, I, I love you, too," she said, sounding vulnerable and small, knowing that she was once again risking a broken heart, yet believing that this was a risk worth taking and suspecting that with Ron, there really wasn't a risk. She knew she'd been feeling this way for awhile and had been hoping that he felt the same way. Everything they'd been doing with each other said they were in love. I love you: three simple words. Words she had feared saying, because they were an invitation to affirmation – or rejection. But once again, Ron knew what to say to her at the right moment. He had already built a bridge for her and was leading her over the chasm._

_Kim was now hugging him tightly, as if she was afraid that if she let him go, he'd never return. He sensed that and responded by gently stroking her hair and whispering into her ear, "I love you, Kim Possible. And don't you ever forget that."_

_They stood in their embrace, not needing to speak. Finally, Kim pulled back and gazed into Ron's eyes. With a smile, she said, "Okay, Ron Stoppable. I accept your invitation to move in. But on one condition."_

"_What?"_

"_I have access to your supply of bendy straws."_

"_Whoa! Those don't come cheap, you know. You want a straw, you gotta give me a kiss."_

"_With pleasure. Grande sized?"_

"_Please and thank you, Doctor."_

**The Twists and Turns of Love, by Zaratan**…

_Kim looked up to the sky, and took a deep breath. "Ron, we need to talk."_

_Ron had a look of panic on his face. "I'm so sorry about the drink KP. I was just…"_

_Kim just placed a comforting hand on his leg. "Ron, don't worry about it. That wasn't what I was going to bring up. It's just… we haven't exactly been talking as much as we usually do."_

_Ron just winced. "Yeah, I noticed that too. I don't know, everything just feels so different now, you know?"_

"_Yeah, I've been feeling the same thing. It is different. But I don't want to lose what we already have because we're doing this. I want us to be able to talk, like we always do!"_

_Ron cast his eyes downward. "I want the same thing. It's just… I don't want to say the wrong thing. I'm afraid that if I do, it might ruin what we have. I don't want to do that!"_

_Kim placed a hand tenderly on his chin, raising his face up to look at her. "You could never say the wrong thing."_

_Ron gave her a mischievous grin. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I know I have the whole "do I look fat in this" question down, but I usually don't have much control over what I say most of the time!"_

_Kim just laughed. "Fine, there's nothing you could say wrong that we can't work through, together!"_

_Ron just smiled at that. "Good, cause I just have one thing to say. KP, I love you!"_

_Her hand lovingly stroked his cheek. Her heart was doing flips inside her chest, amazed that he had said those words to her. "I love you too Ron!"_

_His hand moved up to press against hers on his cheek, and they looked deep into each other's eyes. Slowly, their eyes closed, and they moved forward. Their lips met, and Kim couldn't believe she could be any happier then she was at that very moment, held tight in the arms of the man she loved. Time became immaterial as they held each other, locked in embrace along the lakeshore. Nothing could ruin their perfect moment._

_Then the rain started to fall._

_Ron raised his head when he began to feel the drops. "Aw man. I can't have just one night?"_

"**And the winner is…**

**A Few New Tricks, by immo!"**

immo walked out on to the stage nervously and waved in barely-concealed terror at the crowd. Decked out in casual clothes--a pair of nice jeans, white sneakers, a blue round-necked t-shirt (with the words 'WORLD WITHOUT STRANGERS' in big, black, bold font) and a black blazer--she walked up to the podium and stared out at the audience.

And stared.

And stared.

Tara nudged immo.

"What? Oh." immo shoved her hand into her left pocket and produced a couple of cue cards, sweat dotting her forehead. Wiping her hands on her pants, she started her acceptance speech.

"First, before anything else, I'd like to thank the people who voted for me and my fans who have followed 'a few new tricks' from the beginning to its coming end. Its been a long run, the longest fanfiction I've ever written in any fandom. And its you, my readers, that kept me going." The words were timid and slow at first, but immo seemed to gain more confidance as she spoke. "Through grammatical error, spelling error and postponed chapters, you guys have followed faithfully. Your reviews spurred me on and your encouragements, critizisms, suggestions and overall reviews made me continue. In fact, without my readers, 'a few new tricks' wouldn't have passed the one chapter mark. 'a few new tricks' was meant to be a one-shot, but because of your reviews, I've churned out up to 29 chapters now. That is how important a reader's reviews are to the author. Thank you so much for support."

The audience clapped at the heartfelt appreciation the author had for its readers, but then stopped in stunned silence as immo bypassed the award the squad was holding up and hefted Tara onto her shoulders like a sack of flour.

"What are you doing!" Tara shrieked.

"Collecting my prize?" immo blinked in surprise at the girl's outraged scream.

"Tara is so not the prize!" A brunette from the cheerleading squad caught a hold of Tara's arm and tried to pull her off, but immo kept a good grip on her 'prize'.

"What! That's bull! I was told I would get Tara and the cheerleading squad as a prize!" immo declared. immo had a tendency to skim letters and had obviously misread the invitation. She had also been so nervous (and was still a little awed that she got nominated) during the presentation of awards for previous award-winners that she hadn't noticed that none of the other authors got an award like the one she was claiming was hers right now. "A harem of cheerleaders is way too much estrogen to deal with so I'm graciously accepting the hottest

one!"

"The hottest one?" The cheerleaders all screeched together while Tara stopped struggling and craned her neck back to look at immo.

"Really? I'm the hottest one?" Tara asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah." immo nodded. Tara blushed at the compliment.

"Alright, I guess I'll totally go along with this." Tara was beyond flattered. Bonnie and Kim usually got the most attention on the cheerleading squad. It was nice to be appreciated for once!

"You can cook, right?" immo asked.

"Oh yeah," Tara nodded enthusiastically.

"Great!" immo beamed at the cheerleader. She was about to exit, but the squad had latched on to her.

"I'm the hottest one!" They all proclaimed, refusing to let go. No way were they going to accept being humiliated in front of the audience and not being taken as the 'prize'! "Take me!"

Trying to shake Middleton's cheerleading squad off of her, immo slowly exited stage left.

The entire place sat in stunned silence. Somewhere in the audience, a few people started clapping hesitantly, unsure of how to react, and the rest of the audience latched on to this decision. As the place filled with the sound of applause, one thought was going through almost everybody's head.

What had just happened?

Jason just stared in shock, quickly working to regain control. "Well… that was immo everybody! What did you think of her work? Matt? Are you there Matt?"

Matt just stared after immo and the cheerleaders, his jaw on the floor and his drool leaking onto the stage. "So many… women… together… boo… ooo… bies…"

Coughing loudly, Jason continues on. "Well, I think we've lost Matt for a little while, so let's go back to Smashmouth, with I'm a Believer!"

_I thought love was _

Only true in fairy tales

Meant for someone else

But not for me

Love was out to get to me

That's the way it seems

Disappointment haunted

All my dreams

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

I thought love was

More or less a given thing

But the more I gave the less

I got, oh yeah

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

What's the use in trying

All you get is pain

When I wanted sunshine

I got rain

And then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

I'm in love

I'm a believer

I couldn't leave her

If I tried

Then I saw her face

Now I'm a believer

Not a trace

Of doubt in my mind

Now I'm a believer

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

I'm a believer

I'm a believer

I'm a believer


	13. Best KimRon Story

"The Kim/Ron relationship is probably one of the greatest testaments to true love in recent times. Friends who stuck together, for all their faults, through thick and thin. It is an unbreakable bond of trust and love."

"It also makes for great moments in smuff."

Jason just brings his hand up to his forehead, rubbing the temples, wincing slightly at the pain from his black eye. "What did we just talk about?"

"I am being serious!" Matt seemed quite indignant. "But besides smuff, Kim and Ron provide many great moments, with action and drama and comedy… it's endless!"

Jason actually grinned. "Well… good. Anyways, presenting the Best K/R story, let's welcome Bonnie Rockwaller!"

Bonnie smiles broadly as she walks onto the stage, her red gown shimmering brightly.

"I am so glad to be here, even though I SHOULD be presenting the final award of the night. Romance and drama are so essential to a great story, and these writers have greatly excelled in bringing that to the front here. When it comes to Kim and Ron… wait, what? I'm presenting the best Kim and Ron story? I can't believe those losers stuck me with this category. I'm going to have a long talk with my agent about this, can't even get me a decent award to present, sticking me with the loser award… what? I know I'm on the air, stop bugging me… fine, I'll get on with it. For the best story featuring those two losers…"

**Nacho Boy and Dragon Lady, by MrDrP**…

_The new bride and groom were happily accepting congratulations. It had been a small ceremony, presided over none other than James Possible, who held a one-day Justice of the Peace license which allowed him to perform the marriage._

_Kim and Ron circulated among their guests: Kim's parents; Jim and Tim and their girlfriends; Nancy from the lab; Ned, who was the new BN manager; the kids who worked in the restaurant; the Rentons and the Riegers. After a while, Kim approached Ron and took his hand. She then turned to their family and friends._

"_I'd like to say something," Kim announced._

"_It was right here, right in this spot, that my life changed. All because one rainy summer's night I had to work late and got hungry. I've been rude and mean to a lot of people over the years, as, well, oh, all of you know from first-hand experience …"_

_People laughed with Kim._

"… _and I was no different that night. But for some reason I got lucky. Because this man," she said pointing at Ron, "was right there," she continued, indicating the counter in the Middleton Bueno Nacho, "and even then he knew what I needed to be happy." She paused, then deadpanned, "A chimerito combo with a large soda and a bueno toy!" When the laughter died down, Kim added affectionately, "And a whole lot of loving."_

_Kim then turned to Ron. "There have been times when I've wondered what life would have been like if we'd met sooner. If we'd known each other as kids. I bet it would have been fun. But, today we look to the future. And, so, while I didn't get to grow up with you, I can look forward to our growing old together."_

_Ron smiled at his wife, who, turning back to their guests, raised a Slurpster, "To growing old together!" Everyone enthusiastically joined in the toast._

_The evening wore on, and people continued to enjoy themselves. Kim and Ron slipped away to his old office. She patted the breast pocket of his suit, into which earlier that day she'd slipped the toy he had given her the day she came to apologize. She looked into his eyes, recalling all that had happened since their first meeting. Softly, she asked, "So, Nacho Boy, think I could have a kiss?"_

"_My pleasure, Dragon Lady," he said before brushing her lips with his. He pulled back and grinned, then said, "My bad. I should have asked. Would you like me to grande size that?"_

_An electric smile spread across Kim Stoppable's face. "Please and thank you," she said, before she leaned in to pick up her order …_

**REUNION, by G-Go**…

_"Well the last six years haven't been so great for me either!" he argued back, "I didn't walk away because I stopped loving you, and the fact of the matter is, I never stopped loving you! Not one day in the last six years went by that I didn't think about you and how much I loved you, and wishing I could be with you but too afraid that if we were, then you'd get hurt!" _

"Yeah?" She said, her voice rising, "Well I never stopped loving you either!"

"You got engaged!" he shouted.

"You faked your death!" she shouted back.

"Because you got engaged!"

"I was settling for less!"

Silence.

At some point Kim must have gotten her eyesight back because she pushed Ron over, pinned him to the floor, and kissed him fiercely."

**The Lotus Bloom, by CaptainKodak1 and Rich Sirois**…

_"Uh, Ron we've got a problem" Kim mentioned. She started to back up and soon both of the teens were back to back standing over Shego. The drones encircled the three of them and prepared to close for the attack._

_Kim felt Ron's back against hers. His warmth, his presence reassured her. _

_"Ron" she said._

_"Yeah KP?"_

_"You mean everything to me." She murmured as the drones approached._

_"Back at ch'a KP." Ron stated._

_Kim felt at peace. If she were to die here and now, she would die at Ron's side._

_Ron could feel Kim at his back. His heart had flown at her statement, and he had meant his reply. He was at peace as he settled his mind and pulled the full force of the Lotus_

_Blade forth. If he were going down, he would do it protecting Kim._

_Kim felt the surge of power from Ron and somehow knew that Ron had called on the power of the Lotus Blade. She collected her thoughts and thought of Ron, the drones, the kiss at the prom. She felt a rush of power similar to the one she felt the night in the garage, yet many times more powerful. She glanced down at herself and realized that she was covered in a pale blue light. The same light she had seen cover Ron. She thought of needing a sword as she noticed the armed drones getting closer. _

_Kim felt movement at her neck and she glanced down. Her eyes grew wide as she watched her necklace change into a metallic liquid and flow down her arm. The liquid reached her right hand and started to form a short sword. It was similar to the Lotus Blade only shorter. The room started to fill with a brilliant blue light. The drones stopped approaching and actually stepped back. Shego's eyes grew wide as she saw the sword form in Kim's hand. Both of the teens were enveloped with the blue light._

_Kim was wondering what was going on when she heard Ron say "KP?" Then she realized he had not said a thing but she had heard him in her mind. She spun the sword in the hand realizing that somehow she now knew how to use it like Ron could use the Lotus Blade. She felt all his training, all the work, his true gift in the use of the blade. _

_Ron felt the rush of power from Kim. He felt all of her love, all of her experience and all of her abilities. He made several kung-fu moves. It seemed that he now knew 16 styles of kung-fu, and he could do them as naturally as Kim did._

**The Twists and Turns of Love, by Zaratan**…

_Ron took a bite of the roast, trying not to show how much he was struggling to chew it. He was awfully glad he had been able to whip up a gravy quickly to help soften it up._

"_So… how is it?"_

_Ron swallowed quickly. "It's good KP."_

_She looked at him expectantly. "You're not just saying that?"_

_He shook his head quickly. "No, I mean it, it's good!" He took another bite, and winced as he felt one of his teeth shift on him while trying to chew."_

_Kim's face fell. "You don't like it."_

_Ron shook his head again. "No, it's just… it's the thought that counts!"_

"_Which is another way of saying it sucks!"_

_Ron took her hand in his before she could say anything more. "It could be better, yes, but you tried. Just… when we get married, how about I do the cooking, OK?"_

_Kim's face brightened at that. "When? You've thought about that?"_

_Ron almost choked as realization set in. "Well… I mean… I guess I have… I mean… I just can't see you not in my life, you know?"_

_Kim smiled as she leaned in closer to him. "I know what you mean!"_

_The sound of the back door opening and her mother's voice interrupted their moment. "Kimmie, we're home early, and… KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?"_

_Kim just dropped her head to the table, planting her forehead squarely on the wood. "Oh crap!"_

"**And the winner is…"**

**The Lotus Bloom, by CaptainKodak1 and Rich Sirois!"**

CaptainKodak rises to the podium again, a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you Bonnie. I am sure you are so pleased to see them dating now. I would also like to thank all of you who voted 'The Bloom' to be the best K/R story. Rich and I tried very hard to show just how much Kim and Ron needed to be together. They are true soul mates. Each completes and supports the other. We tried to show throughout the story just how much Kim and Ron could grow together. That the bond of love that they have is so special, so unique, that it would change their lives and the lives of those around them. Rich and I thank each of you for reading and supporting this story and for supporting Kim and Ron and the bond of love that they have. Thank you."

Matt was sobbing quietly, with Jason patting him on the back. "What's wrong Matt?"

Matt just sniffles. "That was just so beautiful man!"

Jason looks out over the audience briefly before turning back to Matt. "Sure… it was touching, but I don't think…"

"So Bonnie, what do you think of sensitive guys?"

Bonnie's eyes widen in shock as she heads back stage. "Umm… EWWW!"

Matt just looks over at Jason, grinning profusely. "I think I could wear her down."

Jason just groaned. "Whatever you say Matt. Now, please welcome with me… Christy Carlson Romano, with Could It Be!"

_I Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
and after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
now I see you we're always with me _

could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you (I am fallin')  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you (Could it be)  
and It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
but who would ever thought that we'd end up here  
and everytime I needed you youve been there for me  
so now it's clear I've been waiting for you

could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you (I am fallin')  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true, That it's you (Could it be)  
and It's you and it's you

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
and it's real and its true  
and It's just me and you  
could it be, that it's true, that it's you

could it be you and I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you (I am fallin')  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that its true, That it's you (Could it be)  
and It's you and it's you


	14. Best New Writer

"Older writers are what keep anything going, but it is the new writers that inject new enthusiasm and new ideas into the way we look at anything. While many just take a small step in, others plunge in head first, and begin to inspire others themselves."

"Hey, it wasn't so long ago that we were new writers here, and look at where we are now! Hosting the Fannie Awards, hanging with all these beautilicious babes, and just having a great time!"

Jason just glares out his good eye. "Yes… great time! Now, giving us the nominees for Best New Writer… Mr. Steve Barkin!"

Steve Barkin marches straight to the podium, wrapping his hands around the sides of it, his expression set.

"Listen up people, I'm presenting the award for Best New Writer. More often than not, most new writers lack the proper discipline to get out a good story. But every so often, a few manage to pull off something that is halfway decent. That's what this award was designed to represent, the best of the new batch of recruits coming in. And the nominees for Best New Writer are…"

**Commander Argus**…

_Out there, in here._

_The face that said those words was always the same. The mop of unruly blonde hair the color of Nebraska corn, the wide, almost goofy grin, the smattering of dark freckles that would never fade with age…_

…_the chocolate brown eyes that were so full of love and so full of hope as he said those words._

_Those words!_

_Out there, in here._

_Those words were special to her. They were the both an ending and a beginning. They brought an end to her childhood, to her selfish needs. They were the beginning or true love, the key to an epiphany that few were fortunate enough to even come close to._

_Her dream played on in her head, his face, always the same, always there for her. She knew that face had changed, ever so slightly, but it was still the same. It was leaner now and it would look at her from slightly above, where once it had been even with her, very slightly below her. Love, admiration and hope were joined by wisdom in those eyes. She looked into those eyes, lost in them. His face was so beautiful to her now._

_She danced with him, looking at his face, watching him as they stepped ever so slowly, the music soft and distant as if it was respecting their privacy. One hand was on her waist, the other on her shoulder while hers were clasped behind his back._

_Ron was wearing his father's powder blue tux and she was wearing a shimmering blue gown with a charred and ruined hem. The dance went on and on, their eyes never wavering from each other as they spun alone on a dance floor they could not see._

_Slowly he changed. Now he was looking slightly down at her, though he had not moved. He was wearing a dark suit while she was wearing her cream colored dress. His face was leaner now, just as it had become over the course of their long summer together. A slight fuzz had formed on his upper lip where he refused to shave, hoping a mustache would grow there. She smiled inwardly, knowing that very soon she would talk him into shaving it off. Not now, but soon. This night all she could do was look into those brown eyes._

_His clothing morphed once more, as did he. Now he was wearing a black tuxedo with a white bowtie. His face was even leaner, more adult looking. He was actually looking down at her now, more than several inches taller. As he leaned over her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her more tightly she could see a satin white yarmulke on the top of his head. That's when she realized that she was now wearing a flowing white dress. Closing her eyes she got lost in his embrace as they danced._

_When she opened her eyes again they were no longer alone. Other dancers had joined them. One couple moved closer and she gasped as she realized who they were._

_It was Ron, wearing his blue and yellow cheer squad uniform, looking like he did when he was fifteen, short, round faced, hair tousled. He was dancing with a girl in a Middleton High School cheerleader uniform but her back was to her. Not that it mattered, she would have known the wavy platinum blonde mane anywhere._

**Failte200**…

_And Kim agreed, "Yeah. 'Mayberry, RFD, black and white'. I get it. Probably true, too. But, I'm getting better... don't you think I'm getting better?"_

_He looked up from the phone, "Slowly, KP. Very slowly. Now shush! Drak? It's me. Oh, no, just helping out Kim a little, apparently she -"_

_"RON!"_

_"... uh, I mean, is Shego around? Kim wants to talk to her."_

_Ron listened for a moment while Drakken relayed the message, then looked over at Kim, "She says she has nothing to say to you."_

_Kim sighed, "Tell her it's Mayberry's newest lesbian."_

_Ron passed it on to Drakken, who held the phone down while he in turn told Shego. Suddenly, the normally quiet lair seemed to erupt into a variety of noises -_

_Crash! Shego! You just.. Bang! watch out for the - Thump! Crash! Tinkle tinkle tinkle My porcelain! Watchou – BAM! Sheg-OOF! Kim! (pant) Kim is that you! (pant) KIM!_

_"Uh, here ya go, KP..." Ron said, calmly smiling._

**MattK**…

_Someone was shaking him. _

"_Ron! Ron, wake up!"_

"_Mmmmdonwanna"_

"_Ron!"_

"_Fivemoreminutesmom…"_

"_Ron, please!"_

"_I can't go to school, mom, I'm sick, I have a headache…"_

_Then Rufus was tugging on his ear, squeaking "Kim! Kim! Kim!"_

_That woke him up. He sat up abruptly, nearly throwing Rufus. The sudden move nearly made him pass out again, but he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, and the dizziness passed. _

_Then he opened his eyes, and wished he had passed out again. _

_An entire wall of the cafeteria was gone. In its place, a huge pile of rubble sprawled out into the parking lot. Some of the cars had been smashed by debris, but others had been flipped over and thrown by the force of the blast itself. _

"_Ron?" Monique was kneeling at his side – she was apparently the one who'd been trying to wake him up. She hooked an arm around his shoulders, helped him stay sitting up. "You okay?" She asked._

"_I guess so," he said. "Where's – "_

"_Can you stand up?"_

"_In a second. Why?"_

"_We need your help, Ron – you and Rufus." She pointed at the pile of rubble._

"_Kim is under there."_

**StarvingLunatic**…

"_Keep hollering like that and Ill show you some real pet abuse," Shego threatened the girl._

"_Pet abuse!"_

_Shego dived at Kim, who rolled out of the way just in time to miss being pounced. The redhead laughed since her mistress had not caught her and had crashed onto the floor. Shego was on Kim in a flash while she was busy chuckling; the younger female was very surprised when she was captured. Kim yelped as her mistress pinned her to the floor. Shego grabbed Kims hands and held them over her head with one hand so that the redhead could not flail her arms again._

"_Now, are you done acting up?" the pale woman inquired with a triumphant smirk._

"_Did you ever consider that this is what I wanted all along?" Kim countered with a smile of her own._

"And the winner is… StarvingLunatic!" 

StarvingLunatic is flung out on stage to accept the award, much to her surprise. She picks herself up from the floor and looks around, trying her best not show that all of the people are freaking her out.

"Um...I won? Are you sure? Maybe you should check again. Well, I should probably say thanks really quick. So, thanks and has anybody seen Shego? I think she's planning to kick my butt from what I've got going on in 'On a Short Leash.' Yeah, so thanks for this and if somebody could just point me in the direction of the emergency exit, I would really appreciate it because I bruise easily. Thanks again."

Jason points to his right, and StarvingLunatic makes a run for it while she has the chance.

Jason just mutters to himself. "Wish I could have bailed like that!"

Matt just draped an arm across Jason's shoulders. "Man, it's not that bad. The swelling is barely noticeable."

Jason just glared in response. "I will get you back, you know that, don't you?"

Matt just chuckles softly. "And on that note, let's introduce Five For Fighting, with 100 years!"

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Time for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_


	15. Best NovelSized Story

"While there are a lot of great and amazing writers out there, only the most dedicated, and most inspired of writers can go out of their way to present a story of such length, that it reaches the level of a novel."

Matt just looked over in surprise. "Why only the most dedicated? I mean, maybe the guy is just really wordy or something, and gets his yayas just adding in words to fill out the count."

"Umm… okay… MOST people who write to this many words are very dedicated and inspired."

Matt just grinned. "See, was that so hard? And presenting the nominees for Best Novel-sized Story… Wade and Rufus!"

The Wade-bot rolled on stage, Rufus riding on top of the viewing screen.

The crowd roared; Rufus was without doubt a fan favorite. The little rat shot everyone the Peace & Love salute. More cheers ensued.

Wade smiled shyly on screen. "Hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't be there in person, but somebody had to watch the site. Oh, Rufus asked me to tell you all he loves you guys; the writers, readers, and all the fans."

Rufus grinned big. "Hnk-haaa, Oh yeah!" More cheers from the crowd.

Wade smiled. "Anyway, I like the long fanfics, being a genius an all. So we're here to present the award for Best Novel. The nominees are...

**Epic Sitch, by MrDrP**…

_Kim looked at Bonnie. "So, Queen Bonnie, you up for another round now that the odds are a bit more even?"_

"_You're still second best, K. You're just making things worse for yourself and the loser," Bonnie snapped as she began circling Kim._

"_Well, maybe I can make things better if I deliver an apology for dissing you, President Rockwaller," Kim sneered as she pivoted and kicked Bonnie in the stomach. "That's for my father. He is NOT a dork."_

_Bonnie doubled over. Kim grabbed the front of Bonnie's jumpsuit, pulled her up, then delivered a roundhouse. The former cheerleader staggered backwards._

"_And that's for everyone at school you belittled and demeaned."_

_Bonnie tried to fight back, but was swinging wildly._

_Kim responded by grabbing Bonnie's arm and flipping her to the floor. "And that's for Ron, who I love and you will NEVER, EVER HURT AGAIN!"_

_Kim saw that Ron had passed out again, which only fed her anger with Bonnie. She turned and headed back to her opponent._

"_So, Bonnie, you barely made it two weeks as captain of the cheer squad. How long do you really think you'd last running the world? Five minutes?" Bonnie was carefully backing away from Kim. "You may like to think you're in Shego's league, Bonnie. But I know Shego. Shego's an enemy of mine. And you're no Shego," Kim spat out as she did a handspring, landed in front of her foe and threw a punch, which Bonnie barely managed to parry._

_Bonnie had settled down, but was still on the defensive. She looked at her opponent and scowled. "Kimmie, I was right. You and Stoppable are both losers. The lowest forms of life on the food chain. Always have been, always will!"_

"_You can stuff your food chain, Bonnie! You're not going to play me."_

"_No, but maybe I am going to surprise you!" Bonnie said as she made to punch Kim, instead dropping to the deck and picking up the Kimstick. She grinned malevolently. "Nice! I'm going to beat you with the loser's weapon." Bonnie swung the staff, forcing Kim to jump backwards. Kim glanced at Ron, hoping he would do something, but saw that he was still unconscious. Kim looked back at her foe, did a double back flip and readied herself for an assault._

**Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul, by Hobnob-rev**…

"_I've missed this, Kimmy. It's been a total slice fighting someone who's basically my opposite. I missed you while you were gone, Pumpkin. Missed the friendly banter, the adrenaline surge when we fight, the way you make me earn my pay. It's a shame to know my best pal is quitting, cutie."_

_Kim felt her blood heat and her voice snapped with anger. "We are not friends Shego. Stop trying to talk to me like we are! And stop using every damn nickname you have for it, it doesn't work!"_

_Shego sighed and wiggled her booted feet. "Okay, okay… just this time. But you have to admit, we may not be friends, but we are opposite. Yin… yang… like, whatever. Without the other around, how will either of us know the answer? How will either of us feel it!"_

_Kim frowned. Shego had to be up to something. "Know the answer to what?"_

"_We want to know if someone understands our life… we want to feel alive, and the only way for that to happen, is when we fight for it." Shego broke off, realising that her words were giving out too much truth. Truth she didn't want Kim to know. She tried for bravado. "The fact that you know I'll win and kill you one day!"_

_Kim tightened her grip. "You know that that's not going to happen! You've been trying since I was sixteen years old, Shego. If you haven't been able to kill me in three years, you'll not do it now." Kim broke off and Shego felt her shift slightly._

_Suddenly, unable to help herself, Kim blurted. "Did you mean that?"_

_Shego closed her eyes, unable to stomach the buffoonery in front of her. Stoppable had managed to get his foot caught in the bag and had fallen over. "Mean what?"_

"_That stuff about feeling alive when we fight? That… that special someone who's so close to who we are that they understand what we're going through?"_

_Shego heard Drakken's laugh of triumph and watched as her boss started to pull himself over the lip of the tiny platfiom they had descended on and grip the wire ladder in its centre._

_She sighed slightly. It was time to show Kim she was still better than she was. Tensing her muscles though, she decided to answer Kim, what was the harm. To her shock, she heard herself speak the truth. "You damn well make me feel alive… that's all I know!"_

_Kim blinked and then she felt Shego's weight shift. "What?"_

"_As I said, it's been a slice, Kimmy!" Shego whispered slyly, her right foot entwining with Kim's own. The pale woman twisted and Kim screamed, falling as her leg gave way under Shego's careful application of muscle pressure. "Sorry bout this, Princess… but duty calls."_

**UNION, by G-Go**…

_"Two ninjas had fallen upon Sensei. As they closed in, one of them raised a short piece of bamboo to his lips and blew hard. A dart, the tip covered in a sleep-inducing poison, shot out the other end of the bamboo. Sensei moved his head slightly, his left hand flashed upward and snatched the dart out of the air. Before either ninja had time to react, Sensei dropped to a crouch, lunged at the ninja who still had the bamboo pressed to his lips and thrust the dart into his leg. The ninja uttered a surprised yelp, became instantly paralyzed, and eventually keeled over unconscious. In the meantime, Sensei stepped forward, still in his crouch and straightened up, catching his second attacker's wrist in his hand as it attempted to land a blow on his neck. The ninja's arm stiffened immediately. Sensei pivoted and brought his free arm down upon the ninja's stiffened arm causing the elbow to bend. Almost faster then the human eye could detect, Sensei brought his free hand back around behind the fist that still grasped the ninja's wrist and drove it forward with all his strength, slamming the ninja's own fist into his face. His head rocked back and smacked against the wall. "_

**"And the winner is… Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul, by Hobnob-rev!"**

"Again?" HobnobRev, parts of his Tuxedo smoking and torn, glances around with fear. "I'm not going up if Shego is around! She'll kill me!"

"I was trying really hard the first time!" snaps Shego from where six GJ troops have tasers trained on her, over by the free bar, still well within earshot. "Little geek… making me sleep with Possible. Not gonna happen… I don't even like the cute little redhea… GAH!"

Hob stumbles onto the podium and nervously accepts the award from the tiny molerat. "Umm… well, again, thanks a lot for voting. I'll confess that MBS was never meant to be this long, it was supposed to be far shorter and each chapter was only going to be roughly twenty-five pages long. As it is, I ended up writing more and more per chapter, because so much dialogue was coming from the characters in my head."

"Yeah, I bet you hear voices all the time. Which one told you pissing off the green woman was a good idea, chum?"

Hobnobrev Shuffles. "Anyway… MBS would not be as good, despite it's novel length chapters, without all the help and assistance I have been receiving from Apoptosis. I wanted to thank her for all the help she's given me in MBS and for making it far more memorable as a fiction."

"Memorable? You make me Kimmie's bitch… for huge chapters and it isn't memorable?"

"Anyway, thanks for the award and I love you all!"

"As much as I want to disagree with Shego… this whole me and her thing is sick and wrong!"

Ron just gave a grin. "Oh, come on KP… it's not that bad. Actually, it's kinda sexy. Hey, maybe when we get back to the hotel room you could-"

"Ron, if you say one more thing, you'll be sleeping on the sofa."

Rufus looks up at Wade. "Issues?"

"More than we could ever know, little buddy…"

Jason glances back at Shego, relieved to see her more interested in the open bar than continuing her discussions of a moment ago. "Well, when it comes to stories of this caliber, it sure is hard to choose, isn't it Matt?"

Matt looked up from his conversation with Wade. "Huh… oh, yeah, right… sorry about that. I was trying to get Wade to hook me up security camera footage of the dressing rooms, but he won't help me."

Jason just groaned. "Is that all you can think of?"

Matt actually looked back indignant. "Of course not… just most of the time."

Jason shook his head in response. "Let's welcome Creed, with My Sacrifice!"

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember _

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice.


	16. Best Series Overall

"Like the novel writers, these fans are willing to go to extra lengths when it comes to their writing. Be they trilogies, or continuous storylines, these writers contribute of their time and talents to give readers a new on-going universe to revel in."

"I just love to see a great series continued. The are so many great series out there, and I wish we could have acknowledged more of them. Oh well, I can console myself by introducing our next presenters who will give us the nominees for Best Series… Joss Possible and Monique!"

Monique and Joss stride in from opposite sides of the stage, Monique's low-cut, black dress accentuating every movement. Joss, in her own gown, is barely able to keep herself from bouncing around as she approaches the podium.

"We're here to recognize those who took the time to write out an entire storyline, with a number of stories brought together, creating their own little universe for people to enjoy."

"There are so many different series out there, and they are all really spankin'. So many people worked long an' hard on them, and it's too bad we only get to mention the best of them."

"The nominees for Best Series Overall are…"

**Bonnie's Curse, by Zaratan**…

_Everyone always forgot him, especially in a battle. After all, he was just a naked mole rat. He helped saved the day on occasion, but this time, Ron had wanted him to stay in the plane. He didn't stay long. He had watched the battle, watched as the others fell and Ron faced Monkey Fist alone. He watched as the others joined the fray, and he watched them get defeated. Now he was watching his best friend being hurt, and he couldn't take it any more!_

_He knew what the plan was. He may have been just an animal, but he understood quite a bit. He knew what his friend had to do, and was sad about it, but it was something that had to be done. And now that his friend couldn't, it left only one option._

_He had to do it himself!_

_He approached the sword unnoticed, and picked it up. It felt heavy to him, but that didn't matter. It would only be a few moments, and then it wouldn't matter._

_He remembered all the good times as he climbed up Monkey Fist's leg, too small to be noticed. He remembered the day Ron had picked him out in Smarty Mart, and how happy he had been to be picked. He remembered the frequent trips to Bueno Nacho, and all the good times he shared with Ron and Kim. He remembered spending time with the Tweebs, who always had fun things to do. He remembered all the missions, when Ron and Kim and Bonnie had risked their lives to help everyone. Now it was his turn!_

_He made his way down Monkey Fist's arm now, so close to his target._

_He had had a good life. He had been loved, and he loved his friends very much. But he was getting old. If he had been a human, he would have been in his sixties. His friends could still have long lives ahead of them, but he knew he wouldn't be there for them. That's why he had to do this; for them, so they could have those long lives._

_The ring was in front of him now, and there was only one thing left to do._

_Goodbye my friends! I'll miss you!_

_Rufus touched the ring with the sword and pushed the button on the device._

**Buried, by Charles Gray**…

"_I…" Kim paused, and looked into Ron's eyes. "I love you Ron Stoppable." Ron realized, as she put her hands out, that Kim wasn't wearing anything under the robe. He'd seen her nude before—many times, in fact, but now…she was…nude Ron suddenly felt a sensation like a few thousand butterflies start up in his stomach. Kim gave him a long, slow kiss, which Ron reciprocated. She'd done this before—but this kiss was different. It wasn't filled with the artificial passion that the moodulator chip had filled her with…but on a different level, it was the most passionate thing he had ever experienced. Ron put his hands around her, pulling her close as she did him, and they stood together._

"_I love you too, KP." Ron said quietly, brushing the red hair back. Ron could feel Kim's trembling, and his own answered it—compared to this, a ship full of nukes was Easy. Kim looked at him, and quietly said. "Do you want to… make love?"_

_There. I said it. Kim thought, and for a second a thousand fears gibbered through her mind. What if she'd misread, what if things went wrong, what if what if what if…_

"_Kim…" Ron replied and paused. "Yes." He said, "More than anything." The two looked into each others eyes._

"_Ron." Kim said, I want… to spend the rest of my life with you. Her thought continued as the robe slithered off her shoulders, stepping out of it and gently pushing Ron down to the mat, as they kissed._

_It was scary, it was awkward, it was wonderful._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_In his sleeping chamber, Sensei blinked as Rufus appeared and promptly took over his pillow. _

"_Rufus-san…what are you doing here? Why are you not back with Kim and Ron." The rat shook his head, turning a brilliant pink. Sensei looked blinked and then smiled._

"_Ah… It is good. Americans can be so…repressed about affection." He said. "You may remain here, Rufus-san. I believe they will be finished by morning."_

**The Power Trilogy, by Cyberwraith9**…

"_KP..."_

"_I love you so much," she said, feeling his jersey soak beneath her face. "And I was so stupid, and I wouldn't blame you one bit if you left. But I love you. I love you," she murmured. As she pulled away, she blinked the tears free from her vision, letting them roll forgotten down her smirking cheeks as she gazed up into his silent shock. "Was that weird?"_

_Ron's lips flapped. His voice followed several seconds later. "Kinda. Kinda really," he stammered._

"_Bad weird?" she breathed._

_Terror squeezed Kim's chest like a vise. She couldn't breathe. The world came crashing down around her. And then Ron brought it back with a single touch._

_Ron wiped Kim's tears away with his thumb, leaving a smile in their wake. The shock hadn't left his face. He probed her eyes, waiting for some sign that this wasn't real. "It's me?" he said at last._

_With a sniff and a laugh, Kim said, "It's you. It's been you for a long time, Ron."_

"_Okay, now I'm confused." Ron's hands encircled her waist, drawing Kim close. She rested her weary head on his chest, listening to the beat of his racing heart. "We're best friends," he said aloud. "Only, we're in love, too."_

"_Pretty much," said Kim. She felt a stirring lift the weight from her innards. An irrepressible smile lit her face as she felt her butterflies return and swarm through her stomach._

_His brow creased, and he hummed thoughtfully, drawing a sniffled giggle from Kim. "Except we've both felt pretty much the same for a while now."_

"_Yeah," she said, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder._

_Ron looked down, taking Kim's eyes into his. There was no more doubt between them. Those limpid pools of green filled him with warmth that swept his aches and fears away. His heart slowed. His mind cleared. Staring into Kim as she stared back into him, he felt a great sense of peace flow out of her and touch every part of him. But his mouth couldn't leave well enough alone. "So I don't get it," he said. "How is it gonna be any different?"_

_Kim leaned in on her tiptoes and showed him._

**Unacceptable Sitch, by Allaine**…

"_Ex-sssellent," the Snake Charmer said as the tiger was bundled into the portable crate in which it would be taken to the buy. She fondled the constrictor around her shoulders. "Sssoon the Sssnake Charmer will be the most famousss thief in the world!" _

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

The four criminals froze, then looked about wildly. "Who ssspoke!" the Snake Charmer called out.

"Who else but your greatest adversary? It is I, Snake Charmer! The Fearless Ferret!"

Back in their hiding place, Shego slapped her hand over her face.

"Imposssible!" the villainess shouted, still looking about for the source of the voice. "The Fearlesss Ferret is old and feeble now!"

"Just call me - Ferret 2.0!"

Ron came into view as he climbed onto a crate. "With my Wonder Twin Weasels!" he added, holding aloft Rufus and Ruby.

"Hah! You are just a boy! Asssp! Cobra! Python! Take care of him!"

The three goons ran forward, but Ron leapt over them, putting one foot on the shoulder of the thug bringing up the rear and bounding past them. Before they could recover and turn around, Ron ran toward the Snake Charmer and flung Ruby at her. The naked mole rat landed onto her face and hung on for dear life.

The Snake Charmer shrieked and dropped her snake. "EEEEEE! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" she screamed as Ron dropped Rufus into the tiger's crate. Rufus instantly began chewing on the lock keeping it in.

"You wanted a decoy," Shego said as she stood up. "Enjoying it, Ferret Girl?"

"So not Ferret Girl," Kim retorted as she leapt out and ran after the hired muscle.

"You named your henchmen?" Ron asked the Snake Charmer as she pulled at Ruby. "That is so old school villain."

Pulling Ruby off, the Charmer threw her back at Ron.  
Ruby nimbly landed on his shoulder and crawled back into his pocket. "You insssolent pup! Where isss your costume?"

"Where did you get YOURS?" he shot back. "That looks like rayon, not leather. And the goggles? What do goggles have to do with snakes, anyway? I swear, everybody just HAS to update their look. Don't they get the original look worked best?"

"He's got a point," Kim told Shego, giving her green-and-black costume a glance as she plowed into the trio of goons, striking Asp in the jaw with her palm.

"Yeah, yeah," Shego grunted as she spun Python's head with a kick to the face.

"Leather isss expensssive," the Snake Charmer hissed as she picked up her snake, which had lain unmoving on the floor.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ron asked. "Constrict me from afar?"

She grinned nastily and held the snake like it was a rolled-up wet towel. Its head hung limply, and Ron realized it was either dead or a fake.

"Yikes!" he remembered. "Episode 23 - the Scales of Injustice!"

Then she pulled hard on the tail.

Luckily he dove out of the way, having recalled in the nick of time that a stream of toxic liquid would squirt out of the mouth of the weapon designed to look like a snake. It spilled onto the floor and scarred the concrete.

"If you want to be the Ferret, you can die like him!" the villainess cackled.

She didn't have the chance to say more, because Kim's fist struck her solidly across the face. The Snake Charmer collapsed and didn't get back up.

"I hate themed criminals," Kim said.

"Thanks, KP - look out!" Ron said, running at Kim.

She dove out of the way, and Cobra stumbled past where she had been standing. He'd escaped Shego's notice as she focused on pounding his partners into submission. Ron stopped his momentum with a shot to the stomach. "Biff!" he cried out as the fist connected. "Kapow!" Ron added as a second punch connected with Cobra's chin and dropped him.

"You were really getting into that, weren't you?" Kim asked dryly.

"Hey, if somebody told you I was just a 21-year-old sidekick - "

"I know, somebody lied," she finished for him. Then she reached over and ruffled his hair. "Nice punches, by the way."

He beamed.

"Where's my compliment?" Shego complained as she dragged Asp and Python over.

"Nice costume," Kim said. "The original still looks best."

Shego snorted. "Better believe it."

**"And the winner is… Allaine's Unacceptable Sitch!"**

Allaine walked up to the podium quickly, grinning madly.

"I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to vote for me in this category. 'Unacceptable Sitch' wasn't supposed to have a sequel, much less four and a fifth on the way. Kim Possible is a fandom unlike any other I've written for – there's a lightness to the show where other shows always had a darker streak. A guy can have a lot of fun writing a Kim Possible story. Also, while Kim and Shego were always meant to be the stars of my work, I realized at some point that they weren't going to be the be-all-end-all focus. There are too many good characters in the show – Ron, Monique, Dr. Director, Kim's parents – "

"Me?" Joss asked.

"Er, no, not you. Sorry."

"Dang it."

"Uh, anyway, those who I felt deserved their share of the stories, and that just couldn't be done in a one-shot. Having a series gave me the freedom to develop the rest of the cast in the direction I wanted, at the pace I wanted. This previous snippet was from my fifth KP story, 'If You Build a Better Monkey', and I think it shows an increasing trend in my work where Ron Stoppable's role has only become broader and more integral, just as it should be."

With a burst of applause, Allaine steps down, after shaking the hand of both Jason and Matt. Matt just grins. "I'm surprised you're not mad. I mean, she beat out your series."

Jason just shrugged. "Doesn't bother me, I love his series."

"Yeah, but I mean, he beat you BAD! You were so far back of…"

"Just drop it!"

"I'm just saying…"

Jason slaps a hand over Matt's mouth, muffling him. "Can we please welcome… Rod Stewert, with Faith of the Heart!"

_It's been a long road _

Gettin from there to here  
It's been a long time  
But my time is finally here

And I can see my dreams come alive at night  
I can touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind

'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
No one's going to bend nor break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

It's been a long night  
Trying to find my way  
Been through the darkness  
Now I finally have my day

And I will see my dream come alive at last  
I will touch the sky  
And they're not gonna hold me down no more  
No they're not gonna change my mind

'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
No one's going to bend nor break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart

I know the wind's so cold  
I've seen the darkest days  
But now the winds I feel  
Are only winds of change

I've been through the fire  
And I've been through the rain  
But I'll be fine

'Cause I've got faith of the heart  
I'm going where my heart will take me  
I've got faith to believe  
I can do anything  
I've got strength of the soul  
No one's going to bend nor break me  
I can reach any star  
I've got faith  
Faith of the heart


	17. Best Writer Overall

"With so many great writers out there, it's hard to single out any single writer as the best. To reach this point, you have to have the complete package, of skill, imagination, and determination."

Matt seemed to puzzle over something for a moment. "You know, I just realized… we're the only two members of the GWA who didn't get a nomination here."

Jason just shrugged. "I'm sure it was just an oversight."

"Maybe for you, you already won three awards! The only one I got, I have to share with you!"

Jason groaned. "Can we please not discuss this here? Do you want me to call Nooni up here? We only have two more awards to go here."

Matt just sulked. "Fine. Presenting the awards for Best Writers, are Mr. and Mrs. Doctors Possible!"

Mr. & Mrs. Possible stroll out to the podium, Mrs. Dr. P flashing her flawless smile, Mr. Dr. P straight-faced. Mrs. Dr. P stepped spoke first.

"James, dear, isn't wonderful that those nice writer boys Jason and Matthew asked us to present the 'Best Writer' award. I've always been thankful of the way all the writers make us seem such loving parents, both to Kimmie and Ron."

"Hmm." groused Mr. Dr. P. "I just wish I could get an answer from that Matt guy. What is this _'smuff' _exactly, and why does it have anything to do with my Kimmie-cub?"

Mrs. Dr. P blushed lightly. "Not now, dear. Why don't you tell them the nominees for Best Writer?"

"Oh, right." Mr. Dr. P replied, looking at the card of nominees. "Wait... this can't be... _I've_ never written any... well, the nominees are...

**Allaine**…

_Shego sneered at her as she slashed the air where Kim's head had been a moment before. But Kim had ducked before burying the toe of her boot in Shego's stomach. Shego bent over, exhaling loudly as the air was expelled from her lungs._

_"Oh God, Shego! Are you okay?"_

_The words had left her mouth before she even knew she'd said them. She slapped her hands over her lips, as if doing so could take them back._

_Judging by the way Shego's eyes grew round with shock, and perhaps even horror, Kim knew they had most definitely not been taken back._

_Shego's eyes then narrowed in fury. "What did you say?" she demanded. "What did you F---ING say?"_

_"Shego, I - "_

_"You just have to be so godd--n GOOD, don't you?" Shego snarled at her. "You - do you want to know the real reason I've been gone for two months? I was trying to avoid s--t like this! I tried to give you plenty of time to forget about what happened between us, and remember who we really are! We're enemies, got that?"_

_"Shego, it doesn't work like that!" Kim shot back._

_"For softies like you, maybe," Shego sneered. "But I can put you BACK in that hospital the same as snapping my fingers!"_

_They were still just a couple feet from each other, and Shego's fist came toward her face so quickly that Kim, already astonished by the vehemence of Shego's reaction, had no time to block it. Instinctively she closed her eyes._

_And the blow never came._

_Kim opened her eyes, and Shego's fist was a mere inch from her nose. She could even feel the heat of Shego's plasma. "Shego?"_

_Shego lowered her hand slowly. She tried to say something, but she seemed only able to make inarticulate noises._

_"That wasn't the real reason, was it?" Kim suddenly realized. "You haven't been gone all this time because of me. You've been trying to tell yourself that what happened between us didn't matter to you. You've been trying to forget!"_

_Shego backed away two steps before her face darkened with rage. She screamed with fury as she turned away from Kim and began throwing balls of plasma into the walls._

_Kim just stood there. It looked like their status quo had changed._

_Into what, she had no idea._

**CaptainKodak1**…

"_Ah man" he groaned it was Wade calling. He most likely had a mission for Kim and Ron. 'Great' he thought 'right when the match was getting good'._

"_Go Wade, this better be good." Ron growled._

"_Ron, there might be a major disaster coming. I just got the word." Wade said giving an impression of sweating._

"_What is it, Wade? Earthquake, volcano, fire?" Ron asked. "Where is Kim?"_

_Wade scratched the back of the neck, "uhhhh, Ron, that is the reason for the disaster."_

_Ron's eyes opened wide. "What's happened to Kim? Is she hurt? Is she okay?"_

_Wade said. "Ron, your birthday is tomorrow right."_

_Ron nodded. "That's right."_

_Wade said. "Well, Kim folks are gone and her brothers are at friend's house. Kim is trying to cook something for you. I think that she is going to bake you a cake."_

_Ron's eye's opened in horror. "You mean Kim is alone in the house and alone in the kitchen, and she it trying to cook? Do you have any idea of the repercussions of Kim being in a kitchen alone? The Possible's home insurance rates are high enough because of the tweebs. If Kim is the kitchen alone…? I have got to get over there NOW!"_

_Ron turned off the communication device and rushed from the room. He ran leaped from the second story banister and landed on the ground floor at a run._

"_RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" His mother screamed._

_Ron stopped looked as his mother._

"_Sorry mom, Class A-1 emergency!" Ron explained._

"_Which villain this time?" his mother asked as she clasped her hand to her chest in horror._

"_Not a villain this time Mom. Kim is trying to cook!" Ron yelled as he ran out the door._

"_OY VEY!" Mrs. Stoppable said as she sat down. "BE careful Son." She yelled at her son as he ran from the house._

**MrDrP**…

"_I think it's behind the door, Ron."_

_As Ron moved the door, Kim came up behind him and brushed against her boyfriend, distracting him. A moment later, the door was closed._

_Kim tried the door knob._

"_Ron, it's locked!"_

"_What!" he said trying the door. "Oh man! Not again. I can't believe this." He reached into his pocket for his cell phone; it was missing. He must have lost it. "Do you have the Kimmunicator?"_

_Kim shook her head. "I must have left it in my locker. No big!"_

"_No big! Kim, I've been locked in here for the Spirit Dance before. We're trapped …"_

_Ron was cut off by his girlfriend, who wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him._

"_Mmmm. We're trapped. Such a pity," Kim said with a beguiling, inviting smile. She brought her lips to his again. They sat down on the floor and embraced. Then, as they shared another long, deep kiss, Kim took Ron's hand, which was on her waist, and began to move it slowly upwards, slowly, until …_

_Ron's eyes popped open. He was touching …_

"_KP! Uh, are you sure … I mean …" Ron was panicking. He liked touching what he just touched but he was surprised._

_Kim, blushing, grinned sheepishly but happily at her boyfriend. "I thought it was time for you to leave first base. I hope that was okay ..."_

"_O, okay? W-wow," Ron stammered. "D, did you like it?" he asked, hoping against hope for one answer._

_Kim reddened again but wore a huge smile. "Very much, Ron."_

_After a while, Ron looked into her eyes and asked, "Why now, Kim? I mean, don't get me wrong …"_

"_It's Spirit Dance night, Ron. I want both of us to have happy, special memories of this evening – and this closet – for the rest of our lives. And you know what they say – third time's the charm …"_

**"And the winner is… that's strange… me?"**

"Dear, I knew you had it in you to be a writer," Mrs. Possible said, as she squeezed her husband's arm.

"Well, I guess I did always have a creative streak …" Dr. James Timothy Possible said, a bit confused by his appearance at the Fannie Awards.

The Mr. and Mrs. Possible watched as James Timothy Possible strode across the stage.

"Outstanding! A temporal doppelganger," the author said as he approached the lectern. "We sure didn't have those when I was in high school. So, how did I get here? And is this lovely woman your wife or my wife?"

"She's mine," the presenter growled. "Go find your own."

"I see that Kimmie-cub and Ronald are together," the author observed, whispering to his twin, "That's good. You know, they're together where I come from, too. So, you keeping him in line with the black hole threat?"

The presenter relaxed. This other James seemed to know the score about Kim and boys. "I sure am. Even told him I had the vectors and throw-weights calculated."

"Boys," Mrs. Possible chided, "I don't want either of you threatening Ron. He's a very nice young man."

"Yes, Dear," James and James both replied.

"Now why don't we move this along," Mrs. Possible said. "I'm sure our audience would like to hear what you have to say, James."

The two presenters moved aside, allowing the author to take his position behind the lectern.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start.

"I've always thought of myself first and foremost as a husband and father, then as a rocket scientist, then only as a writer. To be singled out for this award is truly humbling."

"My career as a writer began when I was a boy and I wrote fan mail to my hero Vlad Lukovic, of Hydraulic Servo-Actuator Fame. I wrote him letter after letter. He never did write back, the creep, but boy, did I get practice with the old pen and paper!"

"Some of you may want to know the secret to my success. I can sum it up in two words: bacon pizza. Mmmm mmmm. Fuel me up with bacon pizza and I can do anything!"

"Of course, having a loving wife and great kids, helps, too."

"So, I'd like to say thank you."

"Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories and voted me 'Best Writer.' I am touched, honored, and, given the competition out there, simply flabbergasted.

"Thank you to Tim and Jim, who I am sure created the technology to bring me here to receive an award from myself,

"Thank you to my Kimmie-cub, for saving the world over and over again, thus giving me a safe place in which to write,

"Thank you to Ronald, for being a best friend and boyfriend to my daughter and knowing that the road to happiness lies in keeping his hands to himself if he doesn't want to pursue a career in deep space exploration,

"And, finally, and most importantly, thank you, Mrs. Dr. P., for providing me with the inspiration to be creative, for indulging me in my at times near obsessive hobby, for being my best friend and lover."

"And now I'll be going. I really do not like being around all of these show people …"

As the award winning MrDrP leaves the stage, Jason leans in to talk to the first Dr. Possible. Jason is grinning evilly as he speaks, and the older man's smile disappears instantly. "SMUFF IS WHAT?"

Matt pales, and runs quickly for the exit. "It doesn't have to involve Kim, it could be anyone!"

"I have a deep space probe just ready to go…"

Jason just grins, smiling to the crowd, as Dr. Possible chases Matt through the corridors. "That will teach him to tell Shego it was all my idea. Now, for our next performer of the night, please welcome back Five for Fighting, with Superman : It's Not Easy!"

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me _

I'm more than a bird:I'm more than a plane  
More than some pretty face beside a train and  
It's not easy to be me

Wish that I could cry  
Fall upon my knees  
Find a way to lie  
About a home I'll never see

It may sound absurd:but don't be naive  
Even Heroes have the right to bleed  
I may be disturbed:but won't you conceed  
Even Heroes have the right to dream but  
It's not easy to be me

Up, up and away:away from me  
It's all right:You can all sleep sound tonight  
I'm not crazy:or anything:

I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
Men weren't meant to ride  
With clouds between their knees

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
Looking for special things inside of me

_inside of me…_

_inside of me…_

_inside of me…_

_inside of me…_

_  
I'm only a man in a funny red sheet  
Only a man looking for a dream  
Only a man in a funny red sheet  
It's not easy_

_It's not easy to be me_


	18. Best Story Overall

Matt comes back onto the stage, panting profusely, but grinning the whole time. "I think I lost him for now."

Jason just grins, knowing it won't last long. "Thousands of entries, boiled down to one final pick. What makes it the best, only the reader could say. Every writer strives to provide the very best of themselves, always wondering if people would appreciate their efforts. Well, these writers had a lot of people who appreciated what they gave to the world."

"These are the best of the best, as voted by you, the viewers… readers… whatever. To present our final award, for the Best Story Overall… Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

Kim and Ron walk out, hand in hand. Ron is wearing a full tux, while Kim's red gown seems to almost shimmer. They smile broadly as they look out over the audience.

"It's so unbelievable, the amount of support here today. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone!"

"KP, everyone here is a winner, simply because they help to keep it alive in their own hearts."

"For all those who took the time to write, or even just to read, we thank you greatly!"

"And now, it's time to present the award for the Best Story Overall, out of the thousands out there."

"And the nominees are…"

**Kim Possible : Mind, Body, and Soul, by Hobnob-rev**…

"_Oh, deny it all you want! But I can see it in your eyes. You know very well that I used her to get to you!" Kara giggled again, gasping at the burning pain from her right eye. "She is your weak point… a young, malleable weakness, Shego! I wonder how easy many of the villains from your Team Go days would find it to use her against you, even destroy you in many ways. Some day, soon, another will take my place and use her… even kill her, and make you watch! If you stay with her, Shego… you willbe the death of her!"_

_Shego continued to stare into Kara's eyes, her emerald gaze cold. Inside, she swallowed back bile… because despite everything, Kara was right. Horribly right._

_As the blade reached the edge of the outcrop, Kara grinned, a slight tic of desperation marring the smirk. "Shego, we both know you are not a murderer, that you refuse to kill… so you know what you have to do, no matter how much it goads you to do it!"_

_The green woman ducked as another lethal piece of walkway impacted close to where she crouched, and she hissed as a hot metal shard shot across the air between them, slashing her face. As she stared over the edge, Shego rose an eyebrow. Kara's dagger blade now lay on the very edge of the granite outcrop, a white line scraped into the surface the signs of her gradual drop._

"_Really? What do I have to do, Kara?"_

_The oriental woman grinned in insane triumph. "You are not a murderer. You were a hero once, and it seems you never truly stopped feeling that way… so, you have to save me! You can't kill me like this!"_

_With a quiet scrape, the blade tip sprang free from the granite rock, plunging into the darkness with barely a whisper of disturbed air. Shego ignored it, staring dispassionately at the sight of Kara clutching onto a tiny outcrop of granite at the very edge. The knuckles of the assassins hand were white, and Kara swallowed in desperation as she felt her fingers begin to lose their purchase, her body swinging in the cool air of the dark cavern below._

"_You have to save me! It's what Kimmie, your Princess would want! What being a hero is!"_

_Face as cold as stone, Shego ducked another falling piece of sharp metal and gazed into Kara's gloating eyes. As the walkway that lead up from the outcrop to the corridor leading back into he lab, groaned in sudden metal distress, the thief slid to her feet, never breaking eye contact._

"_Kara, I was never a hero and I never will be, bitch…" Shego watched her hand scrabble, then slip on the damp stone. "And though I won't kill you, no matter how much you fucking deserve it…" Shego gazed down at Kara with hatred. "That doesn't mean I have to save you!"_

_With that, the green woman, stood, turned, and ran for the groaning metal stairs without a single glance backwards, leaving Kara to her fate._

_The Jade leader stared in disbelief at the empty space above her and her voice rose in pitch, a mix of anger, terror and hatred._

"_Shego! Shego come back! You can't leave me to die! How dare you! How dare you! I am the great Kara Fang, leader of the Blood Jade! My name makes people tremble in the safety of their homes! I have brought down some of the most powerful people on the planet! Killed hundreds! You can't leave me here to die!" Her body shook with rage, impotent and helpless. "Damn you Shego! Damn you! How dare you give me no respect as an adversary! I demand you help me! Save me… I demand you save me, Shego! Shego!"_

_Unable to hold on any longer, Kara's fingers slid from the stone, and the Jade leader hung in mid air for just a second before her broken body plummeted into the darkness, falling towards the destroyed reactor. As she fell away from the outcrop, she caught one final glimpse of the woman she hated with every fibre of her being, climbing the collapsing stairway as fast as she could. Her eyes burned with revenge and as she fell into darkness, her final scream echoing around the empty cavern._

"_SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Shego Rocks! By David Clark Allan **…

_It would be only a few moments now. The Queen's tiara still lay there on the table, without an owner. Kim's heart began to beat faster._

Mr. Barkin stepped up to the microphone again. He had in his hand the envelope with the name of the Homecoming Queen. He opened the envelope, and prepared to read the results.

"Oh, please, let it be Kim," Ron pleaded, under his breath. "Let it be Kim. Not Bonnie. Kim . . . Kim . . . Kim . . . oh, please!"  
Rufus, waving a tiny pennant, jumped up and down on Ron's knee, chanting, "Kim! Kim! Kim!"

Monique held her breath, silent. She placed her hands over her face, peering between her fingers.

Kim sat, her heart pounding hard, suddenly terrified at the thought of Bonnie having that slow dance, the kiss, and the whole evening--with Josh. At the same time, the prospect of Kim having Josh all to herself for an entire night made her want to cry for joy. The suspense gnawed at her, and she felt as though her whole insides would burst. She looked over to Bonnie, who tried her best to keep her composure. But Kim could tell that Bonnie, too, was in agony from the suspense. It was impossible for them to make eye contact.

In what seemed like years to Kim, Mr. Barkin pulled the paper from the envelope. He unfolded it, and prepared to read the name.

Then, suddenly, Mr. Barkin stopped and stared at the paper. With a puzzled expression upon his face, he turned to some of the members of the faculty behind him. He whispered something to them, showing them the paper. Three of the faculty examined it, and they seemed to nod affirmatively at whatever it was Mr. Barkin was asking.

Kim's heart skipped a beat. What could have been wrong? Could she have been disqualified? Did something happen to Bonnie? What? What? What? Kim pleaded, in her mind.

Mr. Barkin returned to the microphone. "Uh, people . . . we have a historic decision here. For the first time ever, a write-in candidate has won the Homecoming Queen election. And that candidate is . . . Shego!"

The crowd in the gymnasium went wild, and in unison, the student body leaped to its feet. Whistles, cheers, and mad applause rocked the building. The students began chanting, "Shego rocks! Shego rocks!"

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, and Bonnie just sat there, stunned, for five whole minutes.

Finally, Bonnie jumped up, and she burned with rage. "It's--it's not fair!" She threw her arms down, clenched her fists, and whipped around to bellow at Kim and her friends. "It's not fair!"

Kim was so lost in her own emotions, she never even heard Bonnie. Kim slowly bowed over, looked down, and pounded her fists into her forehead, stifling a scream. How could this happen?

The decision appeared to have caught Shego off-guard, as well. She looked up suddenly, as if she were awakened from slumber. She smiled sheepishly and waved, not sure what to do next, until Josh climbed the bleachers to her and offered his hand to escort her to the platform. Amid the deafening applause, she stood up slowly and walked down the steps, ever so gracefully, gripping the arm of her escort.

Tears rimmed Kim's eyes as she watched. She couldn't help but think that it could have been her on Josh's arm. By this time, Bonnie had thrown a tantrum and run out of the gym. Kim, however, decided to brave it out, even though her heart was now broken in pieces. Ron scarcely knew how to react, or what to say to Kim, for he had never seen his friend hurt so deeply. He thought it best to stay silent, but he gave Kim a gentle tap on the knee to let her know he was still with her.

Shego soon made it to the platform. She smiled gently as Josh received the tiara from Mr. Barkin and placed it upon her head. Then Josh and Shego turned, and arm-in-arm, and faced the bleachers. The crowd roared loudly. The sound reminded Kim and Ron of when the Mad Dogs upset Upperton High at the buzzer at last year's regional basketball semifinals.

Kim, overwhelmed, put her hands to her face and fell over into her lap. And tears began to escape from between her fingers.

**The Lotus Bloom, by CaptainKodak1 and Rich Sirois**…

_The two teen heroes were back-to-back watching as the drones moved closer and closer. Kim felt the warmth of Ron's back. She thought of the fight in the dungeon. A smile crossed her face as her green eyes took on a bluish tinge._

_Ron took a step back and felt Kim behind him. Her hair brushed his neck. It was one of the things Ron loved the most about Kim, her wonderful hair. He felt her settle herself against his back, then felt the force that they had activated in the dungeon. He extended his arm and called for the Lotus Blade in his mind._

_Gill had climbed a maintenance scaffold on the edge of the atrium. He did not plan to miss one blow or cut on the squeeb or the girl. He was going to enjoy this. _

_The drone troopers continued their advance for the moment only to stop. The two teens surrounded themselves in a pale blue light that gained in intensity. Soon Gill had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the glare, what he saw in the glare of the light sent a chill through him._

_Kim extended her arm as her necklace dissolved into the now familiar liquid. It ran down her arm and formed the short blade that she had used only once, but felt like it had been there since birth. She again felt the power of their bond flow through her. Ron's love and trust filled her heart. His knowledge completed the link and she readied herself._

_The Lotus Blade formed in Ron's hand. He felt Kim's love and power flow through him and join with him. His body seemed to move as Kim moved. The knowledge of 16 styles of kung fu filled his muscles. He settled down and smiled at the oncoming drones._

"_What do you say KP?" he asked aloud._

"_After you Ginsu-boy."_

**"And the winning story of 2006… Shego Rocks, by David Clark Allan!"**

David rises quickly, surprise evident as he makes his way to the podium. A brief hug to Ron, and a quick kiss on the cheek for Kim, and David stands triumphantly at the podium.

"I'm so surprised to receive this award! I've been delighted just be a part of this. It was a crowded field, and there are so many great stories out there. Everyone should try to read as many as possible, because they're a real treat."

"Of course I have to thank the people who nominated and voted for me. I feel touched by your support. I also want to thank again the people who helped me along during the writing of Shego Rocks! I listed them on my pages and I'll mention them again now. To my wife Marilyn, to whom the story is dedicated, and to my daughter who never could get enough of my telling the story aloud to her. To the many people in the Kim Possible forums, who helped provide me with info, including Filkifan and Ashley. To my beta readers Brita, Shelby, Kasmi, Scheherezad, Intodust, Skylar Felton, and Sancti. And special thanks to my illustrators Manon Yapari and Levelord, whose magnificent drawings have really brought the story to life at shegorocks dot com."

"I usually don't write my stories from beginning to end. Usually I will write something in the middle, and continue to write things at various points in the story until I have a patchwork of parts. After that, I'll stitch the parts together to form the whole story. When I began writing Shego Rocks, I wondered what it would be like if Kim and Bonnie were to compete for a homecoming queen title, the prize being a date with Josh Mankey. I also envisioned great anticipation from Kim, but her hopes being dashed when Shego, disguised as a Middleton High student, shocked everyone by winning the homecoming crown in a huge upset. When I first wrote this in December 2003, I didn't even know what Josh Mankey looked like!"

"So, in conclusion, thank you again so much!"

David descends quickly, raising the award above his head before returning to his seat and kissing his wife.

Jason smiles broadly, his arms held open wide. "It is always great to see the impact a story can have, even without our knowing it. And now, for our final performer of the night, please welcome Michelle Branch, with Goodbye to You!"

_Of all the things_

_I've believed in_

_I just want to_

_Get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days_

_That pass me by_

_I've been searching_

_Deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like_

_I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years_

_Were just pretend_

_And I said_

_"Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to"_

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that_

_I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and_

_You chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where_

_I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_And it hurts to want everything_

_And nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you_

_But I'm not giving in this time_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that_

_I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars fall_

_I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_


	19. Conclusion

"Wow… hard to believe the response for this first year. Over 150 ballots in total, voting to pick the best of the best in each category. When I started this, I just didn't believe the response it would get. But this just goes to show just how devoted fans of this great program can be."

"Kim Possible fans are undoubtedly some of the most devoted in the world. Just look at the return of the show from what was certain demise!" Matt smiled, raising his arms widespread. "The fans of this show are the greatest in the world!"

James Possible pops up from the back, glaring holes into Matt's back. "There you are! We still haven't finished our… discussion."

"Eep…" Matt quickly turns on his heel, booting it across the stage with Dr. Possible in hot pursuit.

Jason just smiles viciously. "Looks like Matt will be busy for a little bit. I'd like to thank Commander Argus, for hosting the website, and to the multitude of people who helped to spread the word. A big thank you to Mattb," Matt briefly pauses to wave to the crowd, before taking off running again, "for helping to host this great event. Thank you to all our presenters and performers tonight! And finally, a huge thank you to all the fans who read and watch and write. Without you, none of this would be possible."

"So, until next year, this is your host, Jason "Zaratan" Jones, saying… keep that KP spirit alive, as we look forward to the new year! Good bye everybody!"


End file.
